Chipmunk
by electrico10
Summary: En el día de la playa, Lincoln Loud paseaba por la arena con el traje de ardilla puesto. mientras caminaba, encuentra una extraña piedra que se fusiona con su traje y le concede nuevos poderes, convirtiéndose en el nuevo héroe de Royal Woods.
1. Prólogo: Nace un Heroe

Prólogo: Nace un Heroe

Era una mañana en la playa, donde la familia Loud, una numero familia compuesta por el padre, la madre y sus 11 hijos, estan disfrutando el día, el cual fue dado como una celebración porque a ambos padres les fueron bien en sus respectivos trabajos. Todos estaban disfrutando el dia, menos 1. El unico hijo varon, conocido como Lincoln Loud, a quien culpan de tener mala suerte solo porque le siguió la corriente a su hermana mayor Lynn jr Loud, quien perdio un juego de baseball y culpo a Lincoln de su derrota. Lo hizo para tener tiempo para si mismo, pero su plan falló y su familia lo margino. Y aunque confesó la verdad, no le creyeron. Intentó demostrar que no daba mala suerte, presentandose en el juego de baseball en el que su hermana participaba, usando un traje de ardilla para que nadie lo notara, pero eso solo le fue peor y ahora creen que el traje de ardilla es un contenedor de mala suerte. Pero ese traje de ardilla sera muy importante para el futuro.

Mientras toda la familia estaba reunida disfrutando de su dia en la playa, Lincoln se separó de su familia y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la playa, con la cabeza abajo, cada vez alejandose de la vista de sus padres, hermanas, y las personas que estaban allí. Cuando ya no habia nadie que lo viera, se quitó el traje de ardilla, y se metió al mar para refrescarse. El traje por poco le dio un golpe de calor. Se quedo en el mar por un rato, pensando en como salió todo mal.

-¿Que fue lo que hice mal? ¿Como llegó a ocurrir esto? Yo solo...queria tiempo para mi mismo...pero...no de este modo...Si no fuera por Lynn y sus tontas supersticiones...no. Todo esto ocurrio porque mentí. Bien, Lincoln. Tu provocaste esto. Asume las consecuencias de tus actos como el hombre que eres. Mi familia debe estar preocupandose. Ya me refresque lo suficiente. Ahora debo secarme y volver a ponerme el traje de ardilla.-

Lincoln sale del agua. Se seca con la toalla que traía a la mano, y se coloca el traje de ardilla. Antes de ponerse la máscara, notó algo brilloso que habia en la arena. Era una piedra muy brillosa que tenia forma de una estrella. Lincoln la recogió.

-Que hermosa piedra. Parece como si fuese una estrella que cayó del cielo.-

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡¿Estas sin el traje de ardilla?!-era la voz de Rita. Se podia ver desde lejos.

-¡Solo es por un momento!-grita Lincoln.

-¡Ningun momento! ¡¿Quieres que a una de tus hermanas le pique una medusa?!-

-¡Pero si solo es por un rato!-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Obedece a tu madre! ¡Es por el bien de todos!-grita Lynn sr.

Lincoln se guardó la piedra dentro del traje y se colocó la máscara, pero apenas lo hizo, el disfraz destello por unos segundos. Lincoln desesperadamente empezó a examinarse, y noto que la piedra habia desaparecido. Caminó en dirección a su familia, ya que volvieron a llamarlo, y le llegó un buen regaño.

Mas tarde, los Loud estaban comiendo en un restaurante. Algunas personas miraban a Lincoln, pregubtandose sobre el traje de ardilla.

-¿Por que esta usando un traje de ardilla?-

-¿Habra un juego esta tarde?-

-No me suena ningun equipo de ardillas.-

-Debe estar pagando alguna apuesta.-

-¿Como puede usar eso con esta calor?-

Eran las preguntas que hacian algunas personas.

Cuando los Loud terminaron el almuerzo, reposaron lo suficiente para continuar en la playa. Lincoln por su parte, volvió a alejarse de su familia hasta estar a solas, y se quitó el traje. Lo examina detalladamente, y lo que mas le sorprendio, es que brillaba por dentro.

-Wow. ¿Que significa esto? ¿Sera acaso el efecto de esa piedra?-Lincoln nota a Lana acercarse, y se volvio a colocar el traje.

-Lincoln. Nos vamos. A Lola le picó una medusa y debemos llevarla al médico. No quiso que le hiciera pipi en el pie.-

-Deacuerdo.-

Durante el viaje, Lola solo gritaba y se quejaba.

-¡Me duele! ¡Todo es tu culpa, Lincoln! ¡Te quitaste el traje y ahora me picó una medusa!-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Te lo advertimos! ¡Apenas lleguemos a casa, iras directo a tu cuarto sin cenar!-

Lincoln solo quedo callado. Estaba centrado viendo el aura de luz que habia dentro del traje. El resto de la familia no podia verlo.

Ya mas tarde, al regresar a casa, Lincoln quedó castigado, pero se escapó usando el tobogan de emergencia que aun estaba en su habitación. Una suerte de que no la hayan quitado. Fue en dirección a la casa de los McBride para contarle todo a Clyde. Y al tocar la puerta, lo recibieron los señores McBride.

-Hola señor McBride. Hola señor McBride. ¿Se encuentra Clyde en casa?-

-Hola Lincoln.-contestan ambos.

-Clyde salio con Liam, Rusty y Zach al parque. ¿Pero por que estas con un traje de ardilla?-

-Ehhh...(si les digo, pueden creer que estoy siendo maltratado) un accidente. Mamá confundió el detergente con un químico de Lisa y toda mi ropa se desintegro.-

-No te preocupes, Lincoln. Podemos prestarte un poco de ropa.-

-Gracias señores McBride (en todo caso, mis padres vendieron mi ropa y solo me quedé con el pijama y ropa para un solo dia).-

Lincoln se vistio con la ropa prestada por los McBride y se llevó el traje de ardilla en un bolso. Fue hacia el parque para buscar a sus amigos, pero a mitad de camino, se escuchaban sirenas. Habia un choque multiple de autos. Habia gente atrapada entremedio de autos que comenzaban a incendiarse. Y desafortunadamente, el carro de bomberos que venia en camino, se vuelca y choca un autobus, sumandose ahora 2 vehiculos mas. Lincoln reconoció a una de los pasajeros.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ronnie Anne! ¡¿Que esta haciendo aquí?!-

-¡Auxilio! ¡No podemos salir!-

Lincoln trata de acercarse, pero el fuego se lo impedia. Un gran derrame de gasolina habia formado un círculo de fuego.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Si Ronnie Anne sigue atrapada...! ¡No quiero imaginarmelo! ¡Debo hacer algo!-

-¡Interrumpimos este programa...!-la programación es interrumpida.

-¡Rayos! ¡Y cuando estaban dando el barco de los sueños!-se quejan las chicas Loud.

-¡Para transmitirles una importante noticia! ¡Un gran choque multiple está ocurriendo ahora mismo en Royal Woods!-sintonizan la situación.

Lincoln aun no sabia que hacer. Quería ayudar, pero el fuego se lo impedia. Y los policias no dejarian acercarsele. Tenia que pensar en algo rapido, hasta que el traje estaba destellando aun mas.

-¿Que pasa con esta cosa?-acercó la mano y el traje estaba parpadeando. Lo hacia cada vez que acercaba su mano, y dejaba de destellar cuando la alejaba.-¿Será que esta cosa quiere que la use?-Lincoln corre a buscar un lugar a donde colocarse el traje sin que lo vieran. Se lo coloco.-¿Y ahora que? Hola. Traje de ardilla. ¿Que quieres que haga? ¡Concentrate! ¡Ronnie Anne está en peligro! ¡Espero que este traje pueda ayudar...!-el traje destello completamente.

El traje comenzo a encogerse, pero ajustandose al cuerpo de Lincoln. También empezó a modificarse. Y no solo el traje de ardilla, sino el cuerpo de Lincoln en si: su cabello se torna naranjo oscuro y se alarga. Sus orejas desaparecieron y aparecion unas de ardilla. La mascara se encoge hasta parecer una semimascara que cubria la mitad superior de la cara. El traje se convierte en un chaleco sin mangas maranjo, unos guantes, un pantalon largo naranjo y unas botas naranjas. Le aparecio una cola de naranjo oscuro, y un escudo en forma de nuez. El cuerpo de Lincoln adquiere leve musculatura. Lincoln mira que el traje habia cambiado y corre para mirarse por el reflejo de una ventaba.

-Wooooooow ¡Esto...! ¡Esto...! ¡Esto es...Asombroso! ¡Soy como un superheroe!-se escucha una explosión.-¡Cierto! ¡Debo ayudar a Ronnie Anne y a la gente atrapada!-corre en dirección al accidente.-Si de verdad soy un superheroe, espero tener poderes utiles para esta ocasión.-

Lincoln comprueba que sus poderes era la superagilidad. Podia saltar alto, saltar lateralmente, tambien era mas rápido que un humano normal, y podia usar el escudo como un abrelatas.

-¡Perfecto!-abre un auto y libera a un pasajero atrapado.

-¡Gracias!-

-De nada. Ahora corra y mantengase a salvo.-y continua sacando y rescatando gente.

Lincoln sacó un extintor que habia rodado del carro de bomberos. Lo usó para apagar el anillo de fuego y abrir paso, para poder sacar a la gente atrapada del autobus y estos pudieran evacuar. La última en salir, fue Ronnie Anne. Se habia tropezado y se torció el tobillo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Me torci el tobillo.-

-Sostente.-La carga en brazos. Y saltando de auto en auto, la deja cerca de una ambulancia.

-No estoy herida, pero gracias...chico ardilla.-

-De nada, señorita.-se va saltando.

-Me resulta muy familiar.-pensó Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln llegó hasta el parque. Mirando para todos lados para que nadie lo viera, trata de quitarse el traje, pero no puede.

-¿Como podré quitarme esto?-dice tratando de sacarse la semimascara, hasta que su traje se desvaneció, y se convirtió en una especie de anillo, con la piedra que habia encontrado en la playa.-Eso fue rápido.-

-¿Lincoln?-dice una voz. Era Clyde.-¿Que haces aqui y con mi ropa? Crei que estarias en la playa con tu familia.-

-(Que suerte. No me vio transformarme). Hola Clyde. Tuvimos que venirnos porque a Lola le picó una medusa. Y mi mamá confundio el detergente con un quimico de Lisa y perdí toda mi ropa. Y tus papás me prestaron tu ropa.-

-No te preocupes, Lincoln. Puedes quedartela si quieres. De todos modos ya no usaba esa playera. Ven. Vamos a jugar. Los chicos estan esperandonos.-

Lincoln se la paso jugando con sus amigos hasta muy tarde. Cuando regresaba a casa, habia olvidado que no estaba usando el traje de ardilla.

-¿Que voy a hacer? Habia olvidado que el traje de ardilla se convirtió en este anillo que me dio poderes...-el anillo brilla y vuelve a aparecer el traje de ardilla.-Asi que se transforma dependiendo de como quiera usarlo.-

Lincoln entró a casa. Como habia salido sin permiso, le extendieron el castigo. Se recosto sobre el colchon. Lo único que quedó de su cama, junto a una manta y una almohada.

-Es cierto. Ronnie Anne estaba en Royal Woods. De seguro que queria hablar conmigo y no pudo contactarse. Debe estar enfadada y preparando los puños. Ya hablare con ella cuando me levanten el castigo. Si esque aun sigue en el pueblo.-

Tocaron la puerta. Eran Bobby y Ronnie Anne. Estaban de visita.

-¡Hola, bubuosito!-

-¡Osita!-

-Agh-Ronnie Anne quejandose del saludo cursi de ambos.-Ire a ver a Lincoln.-

-Lincoln está castigado. No puede salir de su habitación.-

-Rayos. Y yo que queria hablar con él.-

-Oigan, familia Loud. No creeran lo que pasó. Cuentales, Ronny.-Bobby.

-Ocurrió un choque multiple. Habia mucho fuego y gente atrapada. Yo estaba en el autobus que choco con el carro de bomberos. Y derrepente, aparecio un chico ardilla de cabello naranjo y nos salvó a todos.-

-La noticia del chico ardilla.-

-Espero encontrarlo para darle las gracias por salvar a mi hermanita. En cuanto a ti, Ronny, a la próxima no te alejes de mi y te subas a otro autobus.-

Al rato, Ronnie Anne llama a Lincoln tirandole piedras pequeñas hacia su ventana. Lincoln lo escucha y se asoma.

-Ronnie Anne.-

-Hola patético. Asi que te castigaron.-

-Si. Y se alargó mas porque me fugue de la casa.-

-¿Desde cuando estas rebelde?-

-Solo queria salir a estirar las piernas por un rato.-

-¿Y por que te castigaron, perdedor? ¿Molestaste a una de tus hermanas? ¿Tapaste el inodoro? ¿Un plan tuyo falló y causaste un desastre?-

-Un poco de todo, menos lo del inodoro.-

-Espero que te levanten el castigo pronto.-

-Yo igual.-

-Cierto. Oye Lincoln, ¿Sabes lo que me ocurrió esta tarde?-

-¿El chico ardilla?-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-Lo vi en las noticias. ¿Y que opinas de él?-

-Me parece un chico extraño, y a la vez muy familiar,...y guapo.-

-¿Guapo? (dijo que soy guapo).-

-¡Es decir...!-un poco avergonzada.-Parece un chico agradable, aunque no hablé mucho con él. Espero volver a verlo algun día.-

-Yo tambien (si descubriera que soy yo)-

Y asi, ambos se quedaron conversando un buen rato, hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Ronnie Anne le dijo que regresaria la otra semana.

Aquel pequeño momento donde Lincoln se lucio como heroe, sera solo el principio de su nueva vida como el guardian de Royal Woods.

Continuara...


	2. Chipmunk: el Chico Ardilla

Chipmunk: el Chico Ardilla

Estaba amaneciendo en Royal Woods. Las aves cantando, la gente haciendo ejercicios matutinos, y Charles haciendo del 2 en el patio del señor Quejon. Lincoln despertó temprano para evitar la fila para el baño. Cuando salió, vio que nadie estaba en pie. Aprovechó el momento para entrar a bañarse temprano, pero apenas entra, vuelve a salir.

-¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé la toalla!-entra a su habitación. La saca, y vuelve a salir.-¡Oh rayos!-vio que ya estaban todas sus hermanas en pie haciendo fila.

-¡Mama! ¡Lincoln esta sin el traje!-grita Lola. Todas las demas hermanas se asustan y se alejan.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Ponte el traje!-

-Despues del baño, mamá.-

-¡Pontelo ahora!-

-Dije que despues del baño.-

-¡Lincoln, obedece a tu madre!-

Lincoln entra de mala gana a su cuarto, pero ve que el traje no estaba. Mira el anillo de su mano.

-Es cierto. El traje se convirtió en este anillo. Si no mal recuerdo, se convierte en la ardilla o en el traje de heroe depende de lo que quiera yo. Bien Loud, concentrate...-se queda con los ojos cerrados y el traje de ardilla aparecio cubriendolo.-Bien. Ahora, a ir al baño.-Sale de la habitación. La fila aun era larga, por lo que tuvo que esperar el tiempo suficiente hasta su turno. Cuando por fin pudo entrar, volvio a convertir el traje en anillo y se lo saca. Se da la ducha, se seca y se viste en el mismo baño.

Sin el traje, Lincoln sale del baño y baja a desayunar. Sus hermanas estaban desayunando, hasta que ven a Lincoln y escupen lo que tenia en la boca.

-¡Lincoln! ¡No puedes estar aqui si no estas con el traje!-

-¡Hay vamos! Solo es por ahora.-

-¡Ve a ponerte el traje, mala suerte!-

-¡Me niego!-reclama Lincoln, cosa que hizo que lo sacaran a la fuerza de la casa hacia el patio. Le dejaron el desayuno afuera.-Aug.-se queja deprimente.

Toma rapidamente su desayuno. Se sube en Vanzilla, pero rapidamente es sacado a la fuerza apenas Lori llega.

-¡Por favor!-

-¡No, Lincoln! ¡Sin el traje, no puedes subir!-

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? Debo llegar a tiempo a la escuela.-

-Entonces entra a casa, ponte el traje, y te subes. ¿No sabes lo que podria ocurrir con tu mala suerte? Podria volcarse Vanzilla, o chocar con un auto, o poncharse las ruedas.-

Lincoln enojado, regresa a la casa. Se coloca el anillo y vuelve a aparecer su traje de ardilla. Se sube y Lori pone en marcha la Van.

-Eso si fue rápido.-

Mientras tanto, en algun lugar de RoyalWoods:

-Hace un hermoso día aquí. Deberia estar jugando, en lugar de ir a la escuela. ¿Que tiene de divertido estar toda una mañana encerrado en un salón con un maestro aburrido que parece estar depresivo todo el tiempo, esa cosa desagradable que sirven en la cafeteria que llaman comida, los bravucones molestandome y quitandome el dinero, ese engreido de Chandler presumiendo de sus fiestas, ese maestro de educación fisica con complejos de sueños rotos, y...-un chico quejándose caminando de camino a la escuela. Mira un punto brillante que provenia de una roca.-¿Y eso?-Se acerca.-¡¿Será un diamante?! ¡Debo sacarlo!-Toma una piedra y golpea la roca, tratando de sacar la piedra. Sigue esforzándose, hasta que apoya su mano justo en la piedra brillante.-¡Si no tuviera que ir a la escuela, podria sacarla con mas calma! ¡Odio la escuela! ¡Odio los maestros! ¡Odio a los bravucones! ¡Como quisiera destruir la escuela!-sin notar que el diamante estaba convirtiendose en una especie de líquido que lo estaba envolviendo y a la vez a la roca.

Devuelta con Lincoln, éste es el primero en bajarse y entra corriendo hacia el baño, y antes de entrar, chocó con Clyde.

-Lo siento, Clyde.-

-¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tu? ¿Que haces con ese traje de ardilla? ¿Vas a ser la mascota de un equipo?-

-Algo asi, Clyde. Debo entrar al baño, nos vemos en clases.-Entra al baño. Hace desaparecer el traje nuevamente.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, Durante el recreo, Lincoln nota que todo el mundo estaba hablando del nuevo superheroe de Royal Woods. Varios mirando las noticias por celular.

-¿Lo vieron?-Clyde.

-Si. Es increible.-Liam.

-Y salvó el solo a todas esas personas.-Zach.

-Me pregunto quien será.-Rusty.

-Todos estan hablando del chico ardilla (hablan de mi).-Lincoln.

-Es el nuevo superheroe de Royal Woods.-Clyde.-Lo mostraron en las noticias hasta la noche.-

-Y no lo van a creer, chicos. Salvó a Ronnie Anne ayer.-

-¿Como sabes eso, Lincoln?-

-Ronnie Anne me habló de él.-

-¿Ella lo vio mas de cerca? ¿Le preguntaste como era?-

-No me dijo mucho de él.-

-¿Y sabe como se llama?-

-No dijo su nombre. Solo la salvó y a esas personas del choque multiple y se fue.-

-Ya aparecera denuevo, chicos. Quizas cuando ocurra algun otro accidente, diga como se llama.-

-(No habia pensado un nombre de heroe).-

El recreo habia terminado. Cuando los chicos estaban regresando a las clases, una roca cayó directo al edificio. No impactó a nadie, pero destruyó parte de un salón.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-¡Fue como si algo grande hubiese caído y destruido una parte de la escuela!-

Lincoln corrió junto a sus amigos y otros estudiantes. Habia sido una roca, que cayó directo al salón de clases.

-¿Una roca?-

Desde el patio de la escuela, entra un humanoide de roca, de uno metros. Parecia estar furioso, y cualquier cosa que le atravesara, lo tomaba y lo lanzaba directo hacia la escuela.

-¡Odio la escuela! ¡Odio la escuela!-

El director Huggins enciende el micrófono.

-¡Atención a todos los estudiantes y maestros de la primaria de Royal Woods! ¡Todos deben irse de inmediato hacia la entrada! ¡Seran escoltados por la policia y transladados a sus casas!-

-¿Que está pasando?-

-Nose pero vayamos a ver.-

-¡Chicos, no creo que sea buena...!-ve que ya se fueron. ¡No me dejen atras!-

El quinteto se alejó de los demas estudiantes, quienes corrian hacia afuera. Llegaron hasta el patio, viendo al montruo destruyendo y lanzando todo lo que veia hacia el edificio. La policia estaba rodeando al monstruo con armas listas para disparar.

-¡Odio la escuela!-lanzando un buzon hacia la escuela.

-¡Alto, en el nombre de la ley!-grita un policía por megáfono.-¡O procederemos a disparar!-

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-el monstruo destruye una patrulla con doble hammerfirst.

-¡Fuego!-grita el policia y todos disparan, pero no le hacian ningun daño.

-¡Hace cosquillas!-toma la patrulla que destruyó y se la lanza a los policias.

-¡Cubranse!-todos se apartan.

-¡Aaaaargh! ¡Es un...un...un...monstruo!-

-¡Es...es...GENIAL!-

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Quedemonos a ver un poco! ¡Talves aparezca ese superheroe!-

-No lo se, Clyde. Podria ser peligroso. Tu que opinas, Lincoln...¿Lincoln?-vio que no estaba.-Creo que se asustó y huyó.

En el baño de la escuela.

-¡Un supervillano! ¡Eso no lo esperaba! ¡Debo combatirlo! ¡O al menos darle tiempo a los demas a que huyan! Concentrate...¡Transformación!-se tranforma en el chico ardilla.-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora debo detener a ese monstruo!-

Lincoln corre y sale hacia el patio. Estaban aun sus amigos grabando, pese a que el monstruo estaba aun lanzando cosas.

-¡Odio la escuela!-el monstruo lanzando una patrulla policial, que cae directo a la sala del club fúnebre.

-¡Wooooow!-gritan los 4 chicos.

-¡Oigan, niños! ¡Vayanse de aquí, que es peligroso!-grita un policia por un megáfono.

-¡La destruire! ¡Destruire la escuela!-agarra una rueda que estaba por el piso y lanza, pero en dirección hacia el cuarteto.

-¿Y eso?-Liam.

-¡Una rueda! ¡Cubranse!-los 4 se agachan esperando que la rueda le cayera a alguien, pero algo girando golpea la rueda justo antes de caerle a los chicos.

Lincoln transformado corre, salta a los chicos, y recoje el escudo.

-Mas te vale calmar esa rabia tuya, antes que te convierta en arena-recoje el escudo, que fue lo que lanzó para salvar al cuarteto.

-¡El chico ardilla!-

-¡Sabia que vendrias a salvarnos!-

-¡Dinos quien eres, por favor!-

-Ustedes vayanse de aquí. Yo me ocupare de esa cosa.-dice sin perder una mirada seria hacia el monstruo.

-Dejanos quedarnos a ver como le pateas el tracero al hombre de roca. Por favor.-

-Está bien, pero váyanse a un sitio seguro y vean desde allí.-

-¡Gracias!-los 4 y se van hacia detras de un contenedor de basura.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Deja de destruir la escuela! ¡No sabes a cuantos estuviste a punto de herir!-

-¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Rockosso destruye lo que quiere destruir!-lanza una bicicleta tirada. Lincoln la esquiva de un salto giro. El monstruo vuelve a atacar lanzado cosas, pero Lincoln volvió a esquivar.

-(Debo apartarlo de aqui antes que destruya la escuela por completo. Debo provocar su ira para despistar su objetivo y me persiga). ¡Oye, piedritas, piensa rápido!-Lanza el escudo como frizzby. Rockosso no se cubre y recibe el golpe. El escudo se le incrusta.

-¡Como te atreves!-se saca el escudo y se lo lanza a Lincoln. Este logra atraparlo y corre hacia el monstruo.-¡Rockosso te aplastara, ardilla!-corre hacia Lincoln.

-(Ya tengo su atención. Ahora la fase 2: pensar en como derrotarlo).-Esquiva la embestida de Rockosso y ahora corre hacia el villano, atacando con su escudo en la espalda. Rockosso se estaba retorciendose tratando de sacarse el escudo.-(Mientras está distraido, debo pensar. Debe tener un punto débil. Todo villano lo tiene. Pero no luce como si lo tuviera. O talvez está oculto...)-piensa hasta que escucha una voz.

-La piedra...-

-(¡¿Quién dijo eso?!)-

-La piedra...debes romperla...-

-¡¿Quien...quien...quien esta ahi?!-

-¿Que le pasa al chico ardilla?-Rusty.

-¿Se habra vuelto loco?-Zach.

-Debe estar comunicandose con alguien. Como en las series sobre superheroes.-Clyde.

-Eso espero. Y no haya enloquecido.-Liam.

-(Concentrate, Lincoln. Esa voz dijo algo sobre una piedra...)-ve que Rockosso tiene en la palma de su mano derecha, una piedra brillante.-Piedra...piedra...¡Eso es!-

Rockosso se saca el escudo, usando una barra de metal. Lincoln recoge el escudo.

-¡Te destruire junto con la escuela!-lanza un puñetazo. Lincoln se protege con el escudo, pero aun asi, sale volando y choca con el contenedor de basura.

-¿Estas bien?-Clyde.

-He recibido peores golpes.-se levanta y mira el contenedor.-Justo una bolsa sin reventar.-La saca, la hace girar como voleadora y se la lanza directo a la cara.

-¡No puedo ver nada!-se comienza a limpiar. Lincoln aprovecha, se acerca, y cuando Rockosso extiende la palma para sacarse la basura y la salpica, Lincoln usa la punta del escudo y la clava directo a la palma.

-¡Toma esto, golem!-

El monstruo comienza a envolverde en una materia oscura.

-Purificalo...-dice la voz.

-¿Purificarlo?-mira su escudo. Se convierte en una bellota de cristal de mineral.-Creo que se hace de esta forma.-apunta a la materia.-Bueno...¿Ahora que...? Eh...villano atrapado en la oscuridad...Dejame purificar tu maldad...-la bellota se abre desde la punta en 3 hojas.-¡Captura!-y el cristal empieza a succionar la materia.-Eso si funcionó.-

La materia es absorbida completamente, dejando expuesto al chico que alegaba que no queria ir a la escuela. Una vez terminada la succión, la bellota se cierra. Se abre desde la parte posterior, y sale una piedra preciosa. Lincoln la recoge.

-¿Que?...¿Donde...estoy?-pregunta el chico confundido al no saber como llegó allí.

-(Mejor me voy. Deben estar preocupados por mi).-se va corriendo.-(Ya hablare con ese chico a la próxima).-

-¡Espera!-grita Clyde.-Antes de que te vayas...¿Como podemos llamarte?-

-...Chipmunk.-se va saltando.

Lincoln se infiltra dentro de la escuela, procurando que nadie lo vea. Entra al baño y sella el traje en el anillo. Se moja la cara, pero sin querer, se salpica el pantalon con agua. Sale, pero se topa con Chandler y sus amigos.

-Larry. Pensé que huiste de la escuela. ¿Tanto miedo te dio el monstruo que te hiciste pipi?-

-No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, Chandler.-y corre.

-Si. Huye. No sabes lo vergonzoso que será cuando los demas se enteren.-

Lincoln sale hacia el patio. El cuarteto estaba rodeando al niño. Lincoln llego a tiempo antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-Lincoln. Crei que estabas en tu casa.-

-No. Me quede atrapado en el baño.-

-¿No recuerdas nada de nada?-Rusty hacia el exvillano.

-...No. Lo unico que recuerdo...era que estaba...sacando una joya de una roca...-

-(¿Joya? Es igual a la piedra que me dio mis poderes. Pero en este chico, lo convirtio en villano).-

-Estaba de camino a la escuela...Me estaba quejando de porque teníamos que ir...vi la piedra y traté de sacarla.-

-Oye, te convertiste en un monstruo de roca y estabas destruyendo la escuela.-Liam le señala la escuela.

-¿Yo hice esto?-

-Tranquilo, chico. Solo descansa.-Lincoln.

Ya mas tarde, el resto de los chicos fueron escoltados por la policia. Le hicieron unas preguntas a cada uno de los que estuvieron allí y fueron llevados a sus respectivas casas.

Lincoln antes de entrar, espera que nadie lo vea y hace aparecer su traje de ardilla. Entra y ve a todas sus hermanas viendo el televisor. Trata de entrar sin que nadie lo escuche, pero apenas sube el primer escalón...

-¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?!-al unisono.

-Lincoln. Mamá y papá ya se enteraron que estabas sin el traje de ardilla en la escuela.-Lori.

-Tu mala suerte atrajo a ese monstruo.-Lynn.

-Y destruyó el club funebre.-Lucy.

-Estarás en muchos problemas, bro.-Luna.

Lincoln no dijo nada y subió.

-¡Oye! ¡No hemos terminado!-Lori.

-Déjalo. Mama y papá lo van a castigar cuando lleguen.-Lola.

-Mmm.-Lisa.

Lincoln se cierra en su habitación. Vuelve a sellar el traje, y saca la piedra del bolsillo.

-Mis familia sigue con esto de la mala suerte, Chandler va a humillarme mañana, y...mi primer villano.-mira la piedra.-Me pregunto que está pasando.-

Y Lincoln si fue castigado, pero a él no le importó. Almenos si le dieron cena. Ya en la noche, lo que nadie se percató en la madrugada, ya que estaban durmiendo, era que muchos objetos brillantes de color oscuro empezaron a caer del cielo, esparciendose por todo Royal Woods.

Continuará...


	3. Fantasma

Fantasma

La alarma del despertador habia sonado. Eran las 5:50 AM. Lincoln se habia levantado temprano para evitar la fila del baño. Mientras se lavaba y se miraba al espejo, derrepente miró una imagen reflejarse al espejo.

-Hola...-

-¡Ah!-Lincoln se cae.

-No tengas miedo...-

-Esa voz. ¿Eres quien me habló ayer?-

-Asi es, joven humano.-

-¿Y quién eres tu? ¿Eres alguna clase de espiritu?-

-Es algo dificil de explicarte lo que soy. Puedes llamarme Alfa.-

-¡Lincoln!-Lori golpea la puerta.-¡¿Con quien estas hablando?!-

-Con nadie.-

-¡Entonces date prisa que debo arreglarme! ¡Y mas te vale salir con el traje de ardilla puesto!-

-Si lo que tu digas.-dice con sarcasmo.-Lo siento.-

-No importa. Usa este poder con sabiduria. Aquel monstruo que enfrentaste no será el único al que te enfrentaras...-desaparece.

-Queria preguntarle mas. Espero volver hablar con Alfa.-Se concentra y hace aparecer el traje. Sale del baño y camina hacia la cocina. Una vez que todos terminan el desayuno, todos suben a la van, y Lori deja a Lincoln y las menores a la escuela primaria y se va a la secundaria junto a las demas adolescentes.

-Hola, Larry. ¿Por que usas ese disfraz? ¿Quieres ocultar la vergüenza por la que estas apunto de pasar?-Chandler llegando junto a sus amigos.-¡Oigan todos! ¡Tengo una foto de Lincoln con los pantalones mojados!-

-Si, miestralo despues.-dice un chico desinteresado. Este estaba junto a los amigos de Lincoln.-¡Vamos! ¡Envíame el video del chico ardilla!-

-Esta bien, pero no me grites al oído.-Liam envia el video. Todos estaban pendientes de aquel video de Chipmunk combatiendo contra Rockosso.

-Hey, y yo tengo a Larry con los pantalones mojados.-

-Si lo que digas.-un chico acompañado por otros viendo su celular.-Miren. Y aqui es cuando el chico ardilla lo derrota.-

-¿Y como dijo que se llamaba?-

-Chipmunk.-

-Hola...Tengo una foto de Larry ¡orinandose en los pantalones!-

-(Parece que no tendré que preocuparme por esa foto)-Lincoln sonriendo.

-Lincoln. ¿Otra vez usando ese traje?-Clyde.

-Lincoln. Admiras Chipmunk y lo estas demostrando con ese disfraz.-Liam.

-¿Ya no te gusta Ace Savvy?-

-¿No te seria mas comodo disfrazarte de Chipmunk en lugar de ardilla?-

-¿Quien es Chipmunk?-Lola.

-¿Que no lo saben? El chico ardilla que apareció antes de ayer. Dijo que se llama Chipmunk.-

-Atención todos los estudiantes.-director Huggins.-Debido al ataque hacia la escuela provocado por el monstruo de ayer, algunos grupos tendran clases en la cafeteria, otros en el gimnasio, y otros en el teatro.-

-¿Que pasara con el club fúnebre?-Haiiku.

-Lo siento. Tendran que compartir un salón con otro club. Ahora los grupos que tendrán que ir a la cafeteria.-

Mientras el director Huggins hablaba, Lucy nota debajo de sus pies que habia una piedra oscura en el piso.

-Esto combina con mi vestido para funeral.-se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

La clase de Lincoln le toco ir a la cafeteria. Antes de las clases, Lincoln aprovechó de ir al baño para quitarse el traje y llevar un bolso en el que "trae" el traje de ardilla.

Un poco mas tarde, en el gimnasio, el club fúnebre estaba ensayando un funeral.

-Amados hermanos. Estamos reunidos hoy para...-Lucy es interrumpida por un pelotazo que le hace caer su libro.

-Ups. Lo siento.-Jordan.

-¿Podrian ser mas cuidadosos por favor? Estamos en medio de un funeral.-

-Y nosotros practicando quemados para el torneo estatal. Si quieren, pueden irse a otro lugar. Nadie los está obligando a quedarse.-dice uno de los chicos.

-Es cierto. No es nuestra culpa que el monstruo les haya destruido su club.-

Lucy se molesta y comienza a trasladar su ataud y su bola de cristal.

-Ellos tienen razón, Lucy. Mejor vamos al teatro. Quizas podamos tener un funeral detras del telón.-Haiiku a su lado mientras los demas las siguen.

-Esto es culpa de Lincoln.-

-¿Lincoln? ¿Que tiene que ver en esto?-

-Su mala suerte.-

-¿Mala suerte?-

-Asi es. El estaba sin el traje y dejo que su mala suerte destruyera el club fúnebre.-

-¿Que no fue el monstruo?-

-Si. El monstruo, guiado por la mala suerte de Lincoln...-recibe un pelotazo atras de la cabeza, cayendo directo en su ataud. Lucy comienza a molestarse demasiado, sin darse cuenta de que la piedra oscura se convierte en una materia oscura que la envuelve junto al ataud.

-Lucy...¡Lucy!-

Mientras tanto, en el patio.

-Damos por inicio a la primera sesión del club Chipmunk.-Rusty.

-¡Si!-el resto de los chicos. Luego nadie estaba hablando.

-...¿Y ahora que?-Zach. Los demas no sabes de que hablar.

-Eh...¿que les parece si comenzamos a hablar de la primera vez que aparecio?-Lincoln rompiendo un poco el hielo.

-¡Lincoln!-Haiiku, asustada.

-¿Haiiku? ¿Que sucede?-

-¡Es Lucy! ¡Se convirtió en un ataud y está atrapando a todos a su paso! ¡Y ella te quiere a ti!-y todos se alarman.

-¡LINCOLN! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES HERMANO INFORTUNADO!-se escucha.

-¡Corran!-Lincoln. Todos corren, pero apenas salen, se topan con un ataud de la cual se abria y sacaba unas manos que atrapaban a cualquier niño que pasaba.

-¡LINCOOOOOOOOLN!-el ataud se abre y sale Lucy, como un fantasma con dientes filosos, garras, y de 2 metros.-¡YA TE ENCONTRÉ!-

Lincoln corre, pero Lucy se da cuenta y comienza a perseguirlo.

-¡Lucy, detente...!-Haiiku es atrapada por Lucy, absorbiendola a travez del ataud.

El grupo termina separandose. Lincoln se oculta en un armario de escobas.

-¡Debo salvar a Lucy!...¡Transformación!-se convierte en Chipmunk. Sale de un salto a buscar a Lucy.

Lucy seguia aborbiendo a otros chicos y maestros, hasta que se topa con Lincoln.

-Lo lamento, pero aun no es noche de brujas, señorita fantasma.-

-Te encerrare junto a los demas.-abre el ataud, sacando manos. Lincoln las golpea para repelerlas y retrocede haciendo volteretas. La fantasma parece quejarse.

-Ya veo. Tu yo está dentro del ataud. Y tu eres solo una ilusión.-corre hacia el ataud. Las manos tratan de atrapar a Lincoln, pero este las salta y sigue corriendo, hasta llegar sobre el ataud y rompe una parte.

-¡Maldito!-hace que el ataud vuelva a abrirse y ahora dispara una llamarada. Lincoln la esquiva, pero llega directo a un salón.

-(¡Rayos! ¡Ha este paso, haré que la escuela se destruya! Debo hacer que salga de la escuela).-jala la palanca de incendios.-Atrapame si puedes, fantasma de quinta.-corre hasta salir de un salto hacia el patio desde un segundo piso.

-¡Me comeré tu alma!-sale del edificio. Lincoln lanza el escudo hacia el ataud, causando otra rotura.-¡Ya basta!-Lucy fantasma lanza una llamarada desde el ataud. Lincoln vuelve a esquivarlo y corre la velocidad suficiente para hacerle mas daño al ataud. La lucy fantasma desaparece, pero emerge desde el ataud con un cuerpo de la estatura normal de Lucy, piernas y colores blanco y negro. Ademas de una esfera en su abdomen.

-Asi que ese es tu verdadero cuerpo.-

-Y no has visto todos mis poderes.-Lucy lanza un puñetazo, el cual a su vez se divide en 4 brazos con puños. Lincoln esquiva los 4, pero no se percató de los otros puños de su otro brazo, los cuales le impactan y lo dejan plasmado al muro.

Lincoln se reincorpora. Lucy se aproxima flotando, y ataca tratando de apuñalar con sus garras. Lincoln esquiva facilmente, y ve que el ataque rompió facilmente el muro. Salta y ataca con una patada, pero la traspasa. Lucy vuelve a atacar con sus garras y Lincoln esquiva. Trata de volver a atacar, pero vuelve a traspasarla.

-Ayudenme, mis esclavos.-hace que el ataud se abra, emergiendo unos zombies.

-Debo romper ese ataud.-Lincoln aparta a todos los zombies que se le venian encima con solo una patada a cada uno. Lucy aprovechó el momento para atacar y araña a Lincoln en el brazo.

-¡Agh!-se toca el brazo. Sigue saltando y pateando zombies, hasta que por fin está al lado.

-¡Muere, ardilla!-hace que el ataud dispare fuego. Lincoln esquiva y golpea el ataud por detras con el escudo tan fuerte y parte el ataud a la mitad.

Todos los zombies empiezan a volver a la normalidad.

-¿Que?-

-¿Donde estamos?-

-¿Que esta pasando?-

-¿Un fantasma?-

-¡Es Chipmunk!-

-¡Todos apartense y busquen refugio!-grita Lincoln.

Todos se van corriendo, excepto algunos que vieron la pelea desde las ventanas de los salones.

Lucy vuelve a atacar con ocho puños. Lincoln esquiva y ataca con patada, pero vuelve a traspasar a Lucy. Esta desaparece, y reaparece atacando por sorpresa con una palmada en la frente que lo tumba al piso.

-Voy ganando. Una vez que acabe contigo, torturare tu alma y la de Lincoln por el resto de la eternidad.-

-(¡Rayos! ¿Como puedo atacarla? Cada vez que ataco, la traspaso...Es cierto. El punto debil. Debe ser el orbe que sale de su abdomen. Pero aun asi no puedo atacarla).-esquiva una patada de Lucy.

-¡MUERE!-ataca con 8 brazos (cada uno en pocision de clavar las garras). Justo antes de clavarlas, Lincoln se habia adelantado y le golpeó en uno de los brazos.-¡Aauh!-

-(Ya veo. No puede ser traspasable cuando ataca. ¡Ya se! Solo tengo una oportunidad de atacar. Pero podria salir mas que lastimado si fallo).-

-¿Ya tienes miedo? Acabare con tu sufrimiento de inmediato.-preparando su ataque con sus brazos.

Lucy ataca, y antes de que sus tentaculos clavaran al piso, Lincoln lanza el escudo hacia el abdomen, desttuyendo el orbe. Lucy es envuelta por la materia oscura. Lincoln recoge el escudo y hace que se convierta en la bellota de cristal.

-¡Oh si! Ahora...villano atrapado en la oscuridad, dejame purificar tu maldad...¡Captura!-la bellota succiona la materia oscura. Lucy vuelve a la normalidad, y sale una gema por la otra parte de la bellota.

-¿Donde estoy?-Lucy ya recuperada. Lincoln se va saltando y vuelve a esconderse para volver a la normalidad.

-¿Estas bien, Lucy?-Haiiku.

-¿Que paso?-

-Te convertiste en un fantasma y atrapaste a todo el equipo de quemados, al club funebre, y a otros chicos.-

-¿Yo hice eso?-

-¡Lucyyy!-Lincoln corriendo.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Tu mala suerte me convirtio en un monstruo!-

-¡Si! ¡Tu y tu mala suerte volvio a afectarnos a todos!-Lana.

-¡Le dire a mamá y papá!-Lola.

-Solo vine a ver si estaban bien.-Lincoln se va. Al entrar, los bomberos estaban apagando el incendio que se estaba extendiendo.

-Niño, vete. Es una emergencia. Si no sacaste tus cosas, lastima. Ven mañana para que recuperes lo que pudo haberse salvado.-un bombero escoltando a Lincoln. Otros tambien estaban siendo escoltados por los bomberos. Algunos intoxicados y trasladados por ambulancias al hospital.

Lincoln aprovecho una ambulancia para subirse y tratar el rasguño de su brazo, sin saber que Lisa lo estaba viendo desde lejos.

Y por supuesto, Lincoln volvio a ser castigado. Ahora por "perder" el traje de ardilla. Lo dejaron castigado sin salir de su habitación. Almenos no lo hecharon al patio.

-Esa voz tenia razón. Y talvez aparezcan otro mas mañana, o talvez mas de uno.-

Alguien toca la puerta.

-Hermano mayor de nombre Lincoln Loud. Solicito permiso para entrar a tu habitación.-

-Esta bien, Lisa. Puedes entrar.-

Lisa entra. Estaba con la misma expresión seria.

-¿No te da miedo mi mala suerte?-

-Negativo. Es mas, te solicito una disculpa por ese error y ademas te propongo un trato.-

-Me alegra que almenos tu si te hayas dado cuenta de esta tonteria de la mala suerte, ¿pero quieres un trato?-

-Asi es, unidad fraterna. No quiero que la comunidad científica se entere de mi espontanea reacción a creer en algo tan ilógico e irracional como la mala suerte, o será mi ruina. No le informaras a nadie de mi desafortunado error como cientifica, a cambio yo no revelare al mundo sobre tu secreto...Chipmunk.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero como?!-

-Una herida hecha de la misma manera, en el mismo brazo, con el mismo patron de heridas.-

-Esta bien, Lisa. Pero tambien quiero que me ayudes a que toda la familia se olvide del asunto de la mala suerte.-

-No puedo garantizarte eso. Solo te puedo garantizar tu identidad secreta. Y lo hago porque quiero investigar como es que lo haces.-

-Esta bien, Lisa. Pero no puedo salir de aqui.-

-Terminé mi cena 5 minutos antes que el resto, asi que tenemos tiempo. Vamos.-

-¿Adonde?-

-Solo sigueme, y lleva esas piedras brillosas.-

Ambos salen de la habitación por el tobogan de emergencia. Lisa guia a Lincoln hacia el refugio antibombas, y al entrar, Lisa abre una pequeña puerta.

-De las unicas veces que vine, es la primera vez que me percato de esa puerta.-

Lincoln y Lisa pasan y habia un laboratorio mucho mas extenso que el que Lisa tiene en la habitación compartida.

-Bienvenido a mi laboratorio secreto, hermano mayor. Te solicito a que mantengas la existencia de este lugar en secreto. Ahora es nuestro centro de investigación.-

-Esta bien, Lisa. No le dire de esto a nadie.-

-Comencemos a lo que hemos venido.-

Lincoln le comentó todo lo que sabia a Lisa, desde que encontró la piedra, hasta los ultimos sucesos.

-Interesante. Estoy realmente soprendida.-

-Yo tambien. Mi fantasía era ser un superheroe, pero nunca habia esperado que se hiciera realidad.-

-Comencemos con el analisis de esas piedras.-

El descubrimiento de la verdad sobre estas piedras magicas comienza.

Continuara...


	4. Billskull

Billskull

Royal Woods. 5:00 AM. En el laboratorio secreto de Lisa.

-Lisa, ¿por que me pediste que me levantara tan temprano?-

-Lamento interrumpir tu descanso, hermano mayor, pero debo darte los resultados de mi investigación. Analice las piedras que me entregaste y el anillo de tu dedo, y debo decir que estoy totalmente sorprendida. Algunos de los elementos que forman parte de estas piedras no se encuentran en la tabla periodica. Sin embargo, parecen almacenar alguna clase de energia en su interior. Aun no he averiguado si la exposición prolongada puede ser nocivo, pero por seguridad, las mantendre en un recipiente de plomo. En cuanto a tu anillo, su composición parecer ser diferente.-Le entrega el anillo.-Parece emitir un tipo de energia distinta a las demas.-

-Ese tal Alfa me habia hablado.-mira el anillo y comienza a tocarlo con el dedo.-Oye, Alfa. Seas quien seas, háblame un poco mas sobre estos monstruos y las piedras.-

-Estoy aqui.-se escucha la voz de Alfa.

-¡¿Y esa voz?!-

-Es Alfa. Es lo que me habló en el baño ayer en la mañana.-

-Asi es, joven humano.-

-¿De...de verdad esa piedra habla?-Lisa.-¿Que eres tú?-

-Es complicado explicar lo que soy, incluso para un humano de su intelecto, joven humana.-

-Creo que me esta subestimando, señor Alfa.-

-Alfa. ¿Podrias explicarnos que son estas piedras? ¿Son como tu?-

-Se llaman Galactitas. Por muy pequeñas que se vean, almacenan un gran poder. Aunque no lo creas, son seres vivos. Pero aquellas que poseen ustedes estan en hibernación.-

-¿Y que era esa materia oscura que envolvió a mi hermana y aquel chico?-

-Son Hecatitas. Galactitas corrompidas por los deseos negativos de aquellos que quisieron usarlas para fines egoistas. Ahora, buscan anfitriones con deseos negativos para fusionarse con ellos y hacer travesuras. Son muy sensibles para detectar emociones negativas. Siento no decírtelo antes, pero habran muchas Hecatitas que alteraran el orden en tu planeta. Es por eso que te elegí a ti, Lincoln. Porque tu deseo de ayudar a otros fue lo que hizo que te eligiera para encomendarte esta misión. No estarás solo...hay otros como yo en tu planeta...-deja de hablar.

Suena una alarma.

-Alfa...Alfa...oye, responde.-

-Debemos regresar a nuestras habitaciones antes que nuestras unidades parentales se den cuenta. Almenos ya reunimos información suficiente.-

Mas tarde, la misma rutina se repitió: La fila para el baño, el desayuno, Lincoln amenazado por no usar el traje de ardilla, y el viaje hacia la escuela.

-Lincoln. Espero que no te hayas paseado por ahí sin el traje. Esta tarde decidiran quien será la próxima capitana del equipo de basketball. Nesecito mucha buena suerte para ganarme el puesto.-dice haciendo unos rituales de buena suerte.

Al llegar a la escuela, Lincoln y sus hermanas menores nuevamente estan entre la multitud de estudiantes que esperan fuera de la escuela, debido a los destrozos que hubieron.

-¿Otra vez el traje de ardilla? Realmente admiras a Chipmunk.-Clyde.

-Una larga historia, Clyde.-

-Atención a todos los estudiantes.-director Huggins.-Como sabrán, ayer nuevamente hubo un ataque de un supervillano. Y ahora los daños fueron mucho peores. Asi que mientras la escuela es reparada, todos las actividades extracurriculares como los clubes, quedan temporalmente suspendidas hasta que todas los salones estén reparados.-

-¡¿Queeeee?!-gritan varios chicos.

-Solo será por unas semanas. Mientras tanto, tendrán que organizar sus clubes fuera de la escuela...-mira a Lincoln con el traje de ardilla.-Loud. Quítate ese traje de ardilla inmediatamente.-

-¡Director Huggins! ¡Espe...!-Lola y Lana tratando de explicarle al director.

-Las clases continuan con normalidad. Asi que entren a la escuela.-abre la puerta de la escuela.

-Lincoln. Si te lo quitas, le dire a...-Lincoln ya se habia ido.

Lincoln vuelve a convertir el traje en su anillo dentro del baño. Apenas sale, Chandler estaba esperandolo afuera.

-Oye Larry. No creas que me he olvidado de ti. Tarde o temprano te ocurrira algo vergonzoso, y yo estaré ahí para capturar tu imagen y humillarte.-

-Suerte. Chipmunk esta muy de moda.-continua caminando.

-Tarde o temprano te humillare, Larry. No lo olvi...-mete la pierna en una cubeta con agua sucia.

-¿Decias?-

Sin que ninguno de los 2 lo notara, una materia oscura viscosa entró por una ventana rota y estaba avanzando en dirección a Chandler. Este sigue a Lincoln hacia el salón de clases. La materia seguia avanzando, hasta que el director Huggins salió de su oficina. La materia se concentra hasta adoptar la forma de una piedra oscura.

-¿Y esta piedra? Debe ser de algun estudiante. Aun asi, esto está prohibido. Ire a guardarlo de inmediato.-Regresa a su oficina. El director Huggins revisa los objetos confiscados. Nota que solo habia una piraña de juguete, un pañuelo pirata, una pistola de juguete, un sombrero de vaquero, un baston caballo, unos petardos, y una mascara de esqueleto.-¡Saqueadores! ¡Devieron aprovecharse que ese villano atacó la escuela para recuperar sus cosas confiscadas! ¡Esos estudiantes deben aprender lo que no deben traer a la escuela! ¡Como quisiera quitarles todas esas cosas indebidas que traen creyendo que la escuela es un sitio para charlar de lo que quieran!-sin notar que la piedra se convierte en la materia oscura y lo cubre junto a los demas objetos perdidos.

Lincoln y amigos ya estaban en clases, cuando apenas iba a comenzar, se escuchan unos gritos y paredes destrozandose.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-¿Otro villano?-

La clase de Lincoln es interrumpida por un nuevo villano. Este era una especie de esqueleto vaquero, con un vehiculo volador con cabeza de caballo, y portaba una escopeta recortada.

-¡Todos los estudiantes de esta escuela deberán entregarme todo lo de valor!-habla con acento vaquero y extendiendo un costal lleno de cosas como celulares, consolas portatiles, historietas, juguetes, pelotas, entre otras cosas.

-(Puedo reconocer esa voz. ¿Director Huggins?)-Lincoln.

El director da un disparo, del cual sale una bala en forma de piraña que se estrella y destruye el muro, causando miedo a los demas.

-Ya saben. Todas sus cosas, o los dejaré como coladera.-El vaquero esqueleto. Todos los chicos y la maestra Johnson comienzan a dejar sus cosas en el costal. Apunto de ir hacia Lincoln, la policia llega.-¡La policia ya esta aqui! ¡Les daré una explosiva bienvenida!-se va de la sala para subir hasta el techo.

Los demas estudiantes escapan, tratando de salir sin que el vaquero los viera. Lincoln aprovechó el momento para ir al baño y transformarse.

-Esta vez debo alejarlo mucho mas de la escuela, antes que por mi culpa termine destrozandola por completo...¡Transformación!-se convierte en Chipmunk.

Mientras tanto, por afuera de la escuela:

-¡Detengase! ¡En nombre de la ley! ¡Se encuentra rodeado! ¡No tiene salida! ¡Deje su arma en el piso y permanezca con las manos en la cabeza!-un policia con un megáfono.

-¡Nadie puede detener a Billskull!-le dispara con su arma a una patrulla, destruyendola.

-Esa era la nueva patrulla.-el policia con tono de preocupación.-el jefe me va a matar.-

El vaquero sigue disparando, hasta que Lincoln aparece, lanzando su escudo hacia el arma, quitandosela.

-¡Pero que!-

-Soy el sheriff de este pueblo. Devuelve todas esas cosas robadas y entregate.-

-Te hara falta mucho mas que un escudo para detenerme.-llama de un silbido a su moto caballo voladora. Lincoln se da cuenta a tiempo que venia detrás suyo y lo esquiva de una voltereta. Billskull se sube, y de paso, recupera su arma.-¡Detieneme si puedes, comisario ardilla! ¡Yiiiii ha!-se va volando.

-Ya no sera necesario que yo lo aleje.-corre por su escudo, y comienza a perseguirlo, pero Lisa aparece.

-Toma.-le lanza una pistola de gancho.-Espero que tu punteria sea minimo un 95% exacta. Ahora atrapalo.-

-Gacias Lisa.- se va corriendo y saltando por los techos.-¿Donde tendrá la piedra?-

Billskull se da cuenta que Lincoln lo persigue.

-¿Quiere unas nueces, comisario ardilla? Pues aqui tiene.-le dispara. Lincoln esquiva y dispara el gancho, pudiendo anclarse. Usa el escudo como un trineo. Billskull sigue disparando una y otra vez.-Un hueso duro de roer.-mas disparos. Lincoln esquiva y comienza a acercarse.-Me estas irritando.-nuevamente dispara. Uno de los disparon destruye la tienda de Flipp. Otro destruye parte de Comida y diversión. Y otro destruye el consultorio de dentista.-¡Ya muerete!-Sigue disparando y destruyendo otros edificios.

-(Piensa, Loud, piensa. ¡Ya se!)-

-¡Te mataré!-dispara, hasta que ya no le quedan balas. Cuando carga, Lincoln da un salto, se acerca con el gancho enrollando el cable, y lanza el escudo, quitándole el arma al villano, y rápidamente se abalanza sobre él, cayendo ambos, mientras el vehiculo acaba estrellandose en el restaurante francomexicano Jean Juan.

Lincoln y Billskull caen en la calle. Ambos se levantan. Lincoln esquiva un puñetazo del villano, y responde con una patada deslizante haciendo que se caiga de espalda. Lincoln se acerca, pero Billskull contrataca pateanto y de un salto se levanta. Ahora ambos forcejean entre si, hasta que Lincoln le abre la camisa por accidente, viendo que la piedra es su corazón.

-En su corazón. ¿Como no lo habia pensado?-

Nuevamente Billskull llama a su caballo moto voladora, pero ahora Lincoln alcanzó a subirse y ambos intercambian golpes.

-¡Bajate de mi caballo!-le da un puñetazo, pero Lincoln se lo desvia.

-No. Tu bajare.-le da un puñetazo, pero se lo bloquea.

Y ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes que aveces acertaban, bloqueaban, o desviaban. El caballo volaba, hasta que se atravesó justo en la secundaria de Royal Woods. Allí, Lynn se encontraba compitiendo con una chica para decidir quien sería la próxima capitana del equipo. Lynn iba a lanzar el balón. Si acertaba, su equipo ganaria. Pero cuando la lanza.

-¡Lynn Loud se alza con la victoria!-lanza el balón, y cuando iba a caer en el aro, apareció el caballo con Lincoln y Billskull. Lincoln accidentalmente bloqueó el aro, haciendo que la pelota no enceste.-¡¿Que?!-y de acaba el tiempo. El resultado fue su derrota.-¡No puede ser!-

-¿Ese fue Chipmunk?-la ahora nueva capitana.

La pelea de ambos prosiguio, hasta que se cayeron sobre la calle de alguna parte del pueblo. Ahora el caballo estaba estropeado y ambos se estaban levantando mareados y con dolores. Ambos se percataron que estaban sus respectivas armas.

-Mi escudo.-va por él.

-Mi pistola.-va tras ella.

Recogen sus armas. Se miran mutuamente, como si fuera una escena del viejo oeste, cada uno con su mano apunto de tomar sus respectivas armas y dar el primer ataque.

-Un movimiento en falso...y podria ser mi fin.-

Y ambos se atacan. Mientras tanto, Lisa trataba de rastrear a su hermano. Escucha una explosión. Rapidamente corre hacia el lugar y nota que Lincoln estaba tocandose el hombro, viendo como incrustó el escudo en el corazón del villano, rodeandose de materia oscura. Lincoln recoge el escudo, y esto se convierte en la bellota cristal.

-Villano atrapado en la oscuridad, dejame purificar tu maldad...¡Captura!-captura la materia oscura. El director Huggins vuelve a la normalidad. Lincoln obtiene otra galactita purificada.

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunta el director.-Deberia estar en la escuela.

-Lisa, haste cargo del director Huggins. Yo devolvere las cosas que robó.-se retira con el costal.

Ya mas tarde, Lisa y Lincoln se encontraban en el laboratorio secreto. Lisa estaba tratando la quemadura de Lincoln en el hombro.

-¡Duele!-

-Fue una quemadura de segundo grado, pero este unguento te dejara la piel tan renovada que parecerá la de un recien nacido.-

-Gracias, Lisa.-

Una de las computadoras de Lisa estaba sintonizando las noticias.

-Un pirata con un barco flotante atacó una ciudad cercana a Royal Woods, pero antes, él héroe local, Chipmunk, junto con un nuevo villano, provocaron varios daños colaterales en Royal Woods, entre ellos, escuelas, tiendas, restaurantes, consultas, entre otros.-

-Chipmunk es el heroe del pueblo, pero debe aprender a que no puede darse el lujo de permitir que estos monstruos destruyan el pueblo.-

-Me estan culpando por todo.-

-Esa no deberia ser tu máxima preocupación, hermano mayor. Deacuerdo a lo que Alfa dijo, hay muchas de esas hecatitas esparcidas. Lo que significa que podria haber un aumento exponencial de villanos desde mañana. Te sugiero estar preparado, Lincoln. En cualquier momento aparecerá un villano.-

-Sea quien sea el próximo villano, espero mantener todo bajo control.-

En la ventana de la habitación Lori y Leni.

-¿Y esto? Que bonita.-Leni recogiendo una hecatita.

Lana se encontraba jugando en el lodo, sin percatarse de una hecatita enterrada.

Luan organizando sus articulos de fiesta. Se preparaba para animar una fiesta para goticos.

-¿Y esto? No recuerdo que estuviera aqui. Es oscura y preciosa. Podria hacer un collar con ella y regalarsela a Maggie.-Encontrando una hecatita entre sus cosas.

Un niño con un gorro blanco estaba barriendo la entrada del supermercado.

-Cuando vuelva a ver a ese niño de las piñas, me las va a pagar.-barriendo sin percatarse de una hecatita en el techo del supermercado, convirtiendose en materia oscura y avanzando.

Tambien, unas hecatitas se encontraban en diferentes lugares: la casa del señor Quejon, en el cementerio, en la casa del árbol de Hank y Hawk, el centro comercial, en un centro de tratamiento de aguas residuales, en la casa de los McBride, y en la granja de Liam.

Continuara...


	5. Rabbit Beta

Rabbit Beta

En la gran Ciudad, el día a día tranquilo de sus habitantes se vio interrumpido cuando unos edificios fueron bombardeados...por cañones. Habia un gran barco pirata flotante recorriendo la ciudad, de la cual unas cuerdas largas salían como tentáculos, robando las pertenencias de cualquier persona que era alcanzada por las cuerdas. En la proa del barco, estaba el unico pirata controlando psiquicamente las cuerdas. Todo el botin que obtenia, lo dejaba en un cofre. Este pirata tenia una larga espada, un garfio, una pata de madera.

-¡Arghahahaha! ¡Arghahahaha! ¡Todos los tesoros de esta ciudad son mios! ¡Mi barco es invencible! ¡Nadie puede detenerme! ¡Todos tiemblen ante el Capitán J! ¡Arghaha...!-alguien lo ataca con un barril.-¡¿Quien fue?!-Observa que alguien estaba detrás suyo.-¡Un polizon en mi barco!-

-¿Que nunca te enseñaron que robar es un pecado?-

-¡¿Quien eres tu?!-

Unas horas antes:

Ronnie Anne ayudaba a su familia en ordenar la mesa. Se percata que Carlitos estaba jugando con un nuevo muñeco.

-¿Y ese conejo?-

-La abuela fue a Royal Woods y lo compró.-CJ disfrazandose de pirata.

-(Creo que ya lo he visto antes. No se por que, pero se me hace muy familiar).-

-Ronnie Anne. Nesecitamos ayuda. Parece que otro ratón se metio en el almacén.-Bobby.

-Ya voy.-

Ya en la tienda, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, y el abuelo de ellos, estaban preparando una trampa para atrapar al ratón.

-A mi señal, hare salir al ratón de su escondite. Y ustedes lo atrapan.-

-Deacuerdo, abuelo.-

-¡Ahí esta!-señalando un ratón que justo habia salido. Bobby y Ronnie Anne acorralan al ratón con unas cajas, pero increiblemente, este salta, causando impresión de todos.

-¡¿Pero que es este ratón?!-

El ratón da varios saltos y vueltas, dejando a los hermanos confundidos e impresionados. Derrepente, el roedor se aproxima a Ronnie Anne, y de una rápido movimiento, le quita su celular.

-¡Oye! (¡¿Será un experimento de la hermana nerd de Lincoln que llegó hasta acá?!) ¡Vuelve aqui!-

Ronnie Anne sale de la tienda, persiguiendo aquel ratón que seguia corriendo.

El ratón entro al hogar de los Casagrande. Ronnie Anne entró, tratando de atraparlo, y causando un pequeño desorden. El ratón derrepente suelta el celular y se lleva aquel conejo con el que jugaba Carlitos. Ronnie Anne sigue persiguiendolo, cruzando varias calles, entra a un edificio abandonado, sube las escaleras, y finalmente llega hasta la azotea de aquel edificio.

Aquel ratón derrepente le brota una especie de liquido blanco que se transfiere hacia el conejo. El raton se va, comportandose como un ratón normal.

-¿Pero que esta pasando?-se pregunta y camina hacia él conejo. Cuando lo recoge, se escucha una gran explosión. Fue un edificio que habia explotado, producto de...un cañonazo.

Se pudo ver un enorme barco pirata flotando, disparando a diestra y siniestra a todas partes. Unas cuerdas largas bajaban hacia las calles, robando dinero, billeteras, joyas de cualquier lugar que se le pasara en frente.

-¡Primero un superheroe y ahora un villano!-trata de ver quien esta navegando el barco.-Un pirata...se parece...¡a CJ!-

-Es porque es tu pariente.-dice una voz.

-¿Quien dijo eso?-

-No te asustes, humana.-

-¿Eres tu?-mirando al conejo.

-Asi es. Puedes llamarme Beta.-

-¿Beta?...Explícame a que te refieres. ¿El es CJ?-

-Asi es. Tu pariente entró en contacto con una hecatita, y ahora se convirtio en eso que estas viendo.-

-¿Una...hecatita?-

-Ya te explicaré todo despues. Mientras tanto, derrotalo para que vuelva a la normalidad.-

-No tienes ojos para ver, pero no soy un superheroe.-

-No. Pero puedo ayudarte. Si es que estas dispuesta a aceptar una misión que te asignare. Tu planeta se encuentra en peligro, y sucumbira en el caos, a menos que aceptes mi petición. ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas, o te esconderas hasta que ya no quede nada de tu mundo? Y por cierto, puedo ver en diferentes direcciones a la vez.-

-...esta bien. A Lincoln le gustaria esto. Ya que a él le gusta los superheroes.-

-Si hablas de un humano de cabello blanco que lee semi desnudo, este muñeco es de él. Iba a tomarlo de anfitrion, pero justo vendieron este muñeco.-

-Espera. ¿Venias en este muñeco? ¿Y es de Lincoln?-

-Una larga historia. Ya te lo contaré luego. Tenia planeado volver, pero quise ver si habian otros anfitriones mas rudos. Y te escogi porque...me pareces una humana intersante. ¿Te gusta patear traceros?-

-Claro que me gusta. ¿Pero que pasara con...?-

-No te preocupes por ese humano. Regresara a la normalidad...con algo de dolor si es que lo golpeas mucho.-

-Esta bien. Adelante.-

-Perfecto. ¡Aquí vamos!-

Bun bun se disuelve y envuelve a Ronnie Anne, y le da un nuevo aspecto: su cabello se torna blanco, le aparecen orejas de conejo, una vestimenta purpura compuesta de un antifaz, polera sin mangas, guantes, pantalon corto, falda, y botas. Ademas de una cola de conejo blanca, y una lanza estoque con forma de zanahoria.

-¡¿Que...que...que esto?!-

-Admirate tu cuerpo despues. Ahora concentrate en atrapar a tu enemigo. Tienes salto y velocidad mas allá de un humano normal, ademas de fuerza.-

-Ire ahora a detenerlo.-

Presente:

-¡¿Quien eres tu?!-

-¿Yo? Soy quien te tirara por la borda, pirata de tercera.-girando la lanza y en posición de ataque.-Soy Rabbit Beta.-

-¡¿A quien llamas pirata de tercera?!-

-Al unico que está aqui, perdedor.-

-¡Te hare comida de tiburones! ¡A ella!-le ordena a unas cuerdas, las cuales Ronnie Anne evade fácilmente, haciendo saltos, volteretas, y corriendo alrededor, asta hacer que todas las cuerdas quedaran enredadas.

-¿Ese fue tu mejor ataque?-

-Suplicaras cuando te haga caminar en la tabla.-

El pirata utilizando el garfio como gancho, se aleja mientras dispara por su pata de palo. Ronnie Anne evadio los disparos rápidamente y sin ningun rasguño. El pirata llega hasta donde unos barriles.

-Toma esto.-comienza a lanzar barriles. Ronnie Anne los destruye fácilmente con su lanza. Otros los evade. Nuevamente CJ retrocede con su garfio. Ronnie Anne lo hace caer al lanzar su lanza justo en donde se enganchó el gancho. aleja de Ronnie Anne y esta recupera su lanza.-A ver si esto de es de tu talla.-se para en un enorme cañon, al cual activa con su pierna de palo, disparando una enorme bola de cañón.-Provocará una gran explosión apenas entre en contacto con algo duro.-

Ronnie Anne reacciona y corre rápidamente, lanzando su lanza y haciendo que explote la bomba antes de caer al suelo.

-Estuvo cerca.-

-¡Arghahahaha! ¡Arghahahaha!-CJ reaparece con un rifle de cañon extendido como si fuera un embudo.-¡Comete estas balas!-dispara, saliendo balas de cañon con espinas.

El ultimo disparo fue una bala de cañon normal, que en lugar de salir diaparado, cayó. El rifle se habia trabado. Una vez que lo arregla, dispara, sin notar que Ronnie Anne uso la misma bala de cañon para trabar la escopeta. Ella se aleja para mantenerse a salvo de la explosion.

CJ habia salido volando hasta impactarse en una pared, un poco tostado, con la cara de nockeado sonriendo como idiota, y su parche se le cae.

-¿Y esa piedra en su ojo?-

-Esa es la hecatita. Tienes que destruirsela para extraersela de su cuerpo. Llama telepaticamente tu lanza.-

-¿Puedo hacer eso?-

-Asi es. Concentrate y vendrá por ti.-

-Lo hare.-cierra sus ojos, tratando de percibir su arma. Lo logra, pero CJ se levanta, y desenfunde su espada.

-¡Voy a hacer un ceviche con tu carne!-

-Intentalo...patético pirata.-la lanza llega y Ronnie Anne la atrapa sin siquiera mirarla.

CJ rapidamente comienza a deslizar su espada, mientras Ronnie Anne esquiva todos sus ataques. En una, Ronnie Anne hace desviar su ataque, y le da una patada circular directo a su cabeza, haciendo que se caiga. El pirata rapidamente trata de atacar mientras está en el suelo, y se pone de pie de un pequeño impulso gracias a su pata de palo. Ronnie Anne aprovecha ese momento para destrozar la pata de palo de una sola estocada.

CJ trata una vez mas de atacar abanicando su espada, pero le cuesta mantenerse en pie, y en medio de un descuido, Ronnie Anne golpea la espada, quitandosela de su mano, y logra clavar la punta de la lanza en la hecatita. Tanto CJ como todo el barco se sumerge en materia oscura.

-Ahora capturalo. Mantén la punta en posición a la hecatita.-

-Bien...Alma dominada por la oscuridad, te purificare de toda esa maldad. ¡Exonerar!-la punta de la lanza comienza a absorber toda la materia oscura, hasta que solo quedo CJ. Al no estar el barco, ambos caen, pero Ronnie Anne alcanza a CJ y clava la lanza en un muro, salvandose ambos.

Entran por una ventana. CJ despierta.

-¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? Estaba jugando a los piratas, y derrepente unos abusivos me molestaron.-

De la lanza de Ronnie Anne, emerge una piedra blanca.

-¿Y esto?-

-Una galactita totalmente purificada.-

Ronnie Anne aprovecha que CJ aun estaba confundido, y aprovechó el momento para meterse en un armario de escobas, para volver a la normalidad.

Ya mas tarde, ambos Casagrande regresan a su casa. CJ aun estaba confundido con lo que pasó. Mientras, Ronnie Anne hablaba con beta, que ahora se convirtio en un collas.

-¿Entonces el chico ardilla de Royal Woods es lo mismo que yo?-

-Algo asi. Es nuestro deber purificar las hecatitas, pero como perdimos nuestra forma física hace mucho tiempo por derrotar a un hambriento de poder, requerimos ayuda de otros seres mas inteligentes para poder cumplir nuestra tarea.-

-¿Y ahora me diras lo que prometiste?-

-Ese humano Lincoln. Su familia cree que da mala suerte y vendieron sus cosas, entre ellas, el conejo.-

-Suena muy estupido, pero conociendo a esa engreida de Lynn. Aun asi, ¿toda su familia creyó eso?-

-Todos. Y lo hicieron dormir fuera de su hogar. Parece que le importaron mas el juego de uno de los humanos.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Si es verdad lo que dices...!-

-No uses tus poderes para la venganza. Eso no te llevará a nada, y no es parte de nuestro deber. Para eso está la justicia. Aunque quizas esta todo arreglado.-

-Es cierto. Habia olvidado que estaba dentro de su casa. O talvez estaba ahi para que no levantara sospecha.-

-Ya podras averiguarlo mas adelante. Mientras, deberias concentrarte en tu territorio. En cualquier momento aparecera otro hecatizado.-

Un segundo heroe ha aparecido.

Continuara...


	6. El Dulce y Helado Royal Woods

El Dulce y Helado Royal Woods

Dado a que uno de los disparos de Billskull habian destruido las cañerias de la escuela primaria, el director se vio obligado a suspender las clases hasta restaurar los servicios de agua.

Ya habia amanecido otro dia en Royal Woods. Ahora, vemos la larga fila para el baño, esperando a Lincoln a que saliera de la ducha.

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Quieres darte prisa?!-

-¡Si! ¡Deja de contaminar con mala suerte el baño!-

-¡Algunos aun tenemos que ir a la high school bro!-

-¡En 5 minutos!-Lincoln gritando.-Rayos, el olor a dulces aun no se me quita.-

Flash back: (hace unas horas)

Faltaba media hora para que comenzara a amanecer en Royal Woods. Habian muchos dulces y pasteles al frente del supermercado y alrededores, como si fuera una pequeña tierra de dulces. Se estaba desatando una pelea entre Lincoln, como Chipmunk, contra un chico con un traje marron y chistera blanca, y que usaba como arma un baston de dulce. Lincoln frenaba con el escudo cada bastonazo que el villano le daba.

-No me detendrás, chico ardilla. Convertire en dulce todo este pueblo y sere el gobernante del nuevo reino. Todos se arrodillaran ante Milky Mocca.-

-Aunque seria un sueño que el pueblo sea de dulces, no puedo permitir que lo hagas.-

Ambos se mantuvieron un buen rato luchando, hasta que Lincoln pudo quitarle el baston. Cuando iba a propinarle un golpe, Milky Mocca se convierte en mocaccino, lo que hizo que Lincoln no pudiera hacerle daño.

-¿Que?-

-Soy mucho mas que solo mi bastón, ardilla.-

Se convierte en mocaccino y se mueve hasta llegar al techo de un edificio. Vuelve a ser solido, agarra su sombrero, y dispara como si fuera un cañon, bolas de chicle y de caramelo.

Lincoln esquiva cada disparo saltando lateralmente, hasta que Milky Mocca deja de disparar, se saca el sombrero, y lo convierte en una especie de ametralladora que controla con un brazo, la cual dispara miles de caramelos pequeños. Lincoln se cubre con su escudo, aunque algunos le rozaron parte del cuerpo.

-Eso. Inclinate ante tu rey, ardilla.-

Mientras seguia disparando, unas ardillas comenzaron a hacercarse, metiendose por debajo de los pantalones de Milky Mocca, comenzando a provocarle cosquillas.

-¡Ay ay ay ay ay ay ayay aya aya!-

Una ardilla se le acerca a Lincoln.

-No se por que me ayudan, pero gracias.-la toma y la deja lejos del villano.-Parece que tambien puedo hablar con las ardillas.-

Lincoln salta hacia el techo del supermercado hasta llegar donde Milky Mocca, propinandole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Las ardillas salen de su ropa.

-Adios, pequeñas. Nos veremos despues.-Se acerca al villano.-¿Donde estara la hecatita?-revisando su cara, sus manos, y el torso.-No está en ninguna...-se percata de la hecatita, sobre una esquina del techo. Se habia separado del cuerpo y estaba cubierto de mocaccino.-La separó de su cuerpo para que no pudiera derrotarlo.-

Sin darse cuenta, Milky Mocca se convierte en mocaccino, atravesando entre las piernas de Lincoln y avanzando en dirección a la hecatita, huyendo hacia la calle.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A donde crees que vas?!-

Lincoln trata de seguirlo, pero huye por el alcantarillado. Una llamada suena de un comunicador.

-Lincoln, ya casi es la hora de que nuestras unidades parentales despierten. Debes volver pronto.-

-Deacuerdo. Rayos, se me escapó.-camina devolviendose, a saltos, sin percatarse que habia un enorme pastel, cayendo muy al fondo.-¡Rayos!-

Fin flashback.

-Parece que ya se quito.-sale de la ducha, se seca y se viste. Hace resurgir el traje de ardilla y sale del baño.

-¡Ya era hora Lincoln! ¡Literalmente ya nos retrasamos bastante por tu culpa!-Lori.

-¡Que tu, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa no tengan escuela, no significa que puedan actuar tan relajadamente!-Luna.

-Entonces levantense mas temprano.-camina sin mirarla. Lincoln estaba pensando en donde pudo haber huido el villano.-(Si tan solo supiera quien es la persona que fue hecatizada, almenos tendría una idea de donde pudiera estar).-

Lincoln baja a desayunar. Encontró a Lisa desayunando.

-Lisa. ¿Por que no has hecho nada para detener esto de la mala suerte?-

-Negativo, hermano mayor. Dado a que eres un heroe que requiere mantener su identidad a salvo, es mucho mas factible que sigan creyendo en las, ya que las prpbabilidades de que te descubran, disminuyen significativamente.-

-Supongo que tienes razón en un punto. Aunque todavia no me libro de los castigos de mamá y papá.-

-No olvides la salida de emergencia que te construi en tu habitación.-

-Es cierto.-

-Y volviendo al tema, no he podido rastrear al villano que se te escapó. No han habido ningun incidente hasta el momento. Deberias aprovechar este día para buscarlo.-

Mientras los 2 hermanos hablaban, alguien ya estaba escuchando todo lo que hablaban.

-¿Lincoln...es chipmunk?-?

-Lincoln. Nosotros nos vamos. Cuida a tus hermanas menores mientras no estemos. Recuerda que aun sigues castigado, asi que no salgas de casa.-Rita iendose afuera junto a Lynn sr y las 5 hermanas mayores.

Mientras las mayores partieron a la secundaria, Lucy salió de casa, Lana se quedo jugando en un charco de lodo, Lola se quedo viendo un programa sobre princesas, y Lincoln se fugó de casa para recorrer el pueblo en busca de Milky Mocca. Lisa lo ayudaba desde su laboratorio secreto.

-Lincoln. Deberias ir al parque. Parece ser que hay actividad sospechosa.-

-Enterado.-

Lincoln se esconde entre los arbustos, para transformarse en Chipmunk y salir a explorar con mas facilidad. Llego hasta el parque. Nada sospechoso, a excepcion de un pequeño charcos de mocaccino.

-Estuvo aqui. Y parece que está cerca.-

Lincoln obserba a unas ardillas en unos arboles. Camina y sube al arbol para conunicarse con ellas.

-Hola, ¿Han visto un humano con un traje marron y sombrero blanco?-las ardillas parecen no entender. Lincoln baja y trata de dibujar en la tierra lo mas parecido a Milky Mocca.-¿Lo han visto?-y las ardillas emiten un chillido, y todas le apuntan a una dirección.-Gracias amiguitas.-se va corriendo.

Mientras Lincoln corria y buscando al villano, en otro lugar:

-¡No pueden clausurarme! ¡Acabo de cobrar el seguro!-

-Señor Flip. Su gasolinera presenta multiples faltas a las politicas sanitarias. Aunque la repare, aun tendra que pagar la multa. Y hasta que no la pague, su tienda queda clausurada.-pega un cartel de clausurado.

Flip se apoya sobre un carrito de helados, molesto.

-Flip no se rendira tan facil solo por una multa. Ya lo verán todos. Seguiré en el negocio.-sin percatarse de una hecatita que se activo en su maquina, cubriendo de materia oscura a Flip y a su máquina.

Lincoln llega hasta arriba de una gran antena, viendo si habia alguna actividad. Se percata que en una parte del pueblo, todo se estaba convirtiendo en dulces y pasteles.

-Ya te encontre, Milky.-

Pero derrepente, en la otra parte de la ciudad, todo es estaba congelando.

-¿Hielo? No. Es helado. ¿Otro villano apareció?-

-Lincoln.-Lisa.

-Lo se. Ahora hay 2 villanos sueltos. ¿A cual deberia ir primero?-

-Te sugiero que busque la manera de hacercarlos. Es posible que puedas usar el poder de uno en contra del otro.-

-Es cierto. Gracias Lisa.-corta la llanada.-Ire por el que congela. Parece que Milky esta iendo a su misma dirección.-y salta, dando varias volteretas hasta caer al piso y salta como ninja de techo en techo.

El nuevo villano estaba cubriendo todo con helado. Tenia una especie de armadura que se asimilaba a un robot, de color rojo parte superior y negro parte inferior. Del brazo derecho disparaba helado. Y usaba un casco transparente que se asimilaba a un domo.

-¡Todo el mundo pruebe el nuevo delicioso helado de Freeps! ¡Esta como para congelarse!-

-El mio lo quiero de chocolate y patada.-Lincoln bajando de un salto y columpiandose con un gancho y atacando al villano por lateral de una patada.-Gracias Lisa por este invento.-

-Freeps tiene el sabor indicado para ti, ardilla.-le dispara un chorro de helado de chocolate.-Asi que no te gusta ¿Y que hay el de limon?-le dispara en forma de ametralladora. Lincoln se cubre con el escudo.-¿Lo quieres con caramelo?-desde unas especies de mini cañones en sus hombros, le dispara una bola de caramelo liquido. Lincoln esquiva y vuelve a esquivar otro disparo, sin darse cuenta que su pie ya cayo sobre un caramelo.

-¡Rayos!-

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Lo quieres con salsa de chocolate también?-apuntando con el otro minicañon, hasta que se escucha un canto desde el otro lado.

-¡Dulces! ¡Dulces! ¡Como me encantan los dulces! ¡Los dulces!-Milky Mocca, llegando hasta el sitio de la batalla entre Chipmunk y Freeps.

Ambos villanos se quedan detenidamente mirándose y comienzan a dar vueltas en circulos, descuidando a Chipmunk.

-¡¿Quien eres tu?!-

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto! ¡¿Quien eres tu?!-

-¡Soy el rey de este pueblo!-

-¡No! ¡Yo sere el rey de este pueblo!-

-¡El reino del dulce ya se estableció!-

-¡El reino del helado ya se estableció!-

Mientras los 2 villanos discutian, Lincoln aprovecha el momento para despegar su pie del suelo. Trata de caminar lentamente para que no lo vean, pero ambos villanos lo ven.

-¡¿Y tu donde crees que vas?!-ambos villanos.

-El primero que lo derrota gana.-

-Freeps siempre tiene lo que quiere.-

Lincoln se pone en guardia para enfrentarse a los villanos. Estos 2 comienzan con simples golpes que Lincoln esquivaba con algo de dificultad. Lincoln se aleja y sube hasta el techo de un local. Milky sube, transformando sus piernas en chorros de mocaccino y con sus brazos apunta a Lincoln.

-Un poco de mocaccino caliente no hace mal para un dia helado como este.-lanza un gran chorro de mocaccino caliente. Lincoln esquiva mientras seguia disparando el chorro. Le cayó un poco a Lincoln en una pierna.

-¡Aahg! ¡Quema!-salta y pone su pierna en un helado.-Aaaaaauh-relajado y refrescando la quemadura.

-¿El calor lo esta afectando? Entonces aqui tiene una ración de refrescante helado de piña.-dispara de su cañon una gran bola. Lincoln esquiva el disparo. Milky Mocca tambien lanza unas bolas de chicle y otras de chocolate desde su sombrero. Lincoln logra esquivar el disparo de ambos villanos.-Me pregunto si te gusta el sabor natural.-dispara un rayo de hielo que casi le da a Lincoln, congelando un auto. Milky dispara un poco de mocaccino hacia Lincoln, pero este esquiva y le llega un poco en el pie de Freeps.-¡Oye! ¡Ya me las pagaras!-tratando de moverse, pero cojea un poco.

-Ya veo. Asi que ese traje no es aprueba de liquidos calientes.-toma un poco del charco de chocolate y se lo lanza en el casco a Freeps.

-¡Maldita ardilla!-tratando de limpiarse.

Milky Mocca iba a hacer otro disparo, pero nuevamente se le metieron unas ardillas en el traje.

-¡Ay ay aya aya ayay ay ya aya!-

-Asi que me siguieron esas ardillas.-y le roza un disparo de rayo de hielo.-(¡No puedo distraerme!)-corre y salta hacia donde estaba Milky Mocca. Se concentra para detectar la hecatita, viendo que trataba de huir, pero no podia seguir avanzando.-Ya entiendo. No puede separarse desde una cierta distancia.-toma la hecatita.

Las ardillas se salen del traje.

-¡Devuelveme eso!-se convierte en mocaccino.

-¡Pues tomalo!-lo lanza al piso. Milky lo alcanza a tiempo.-(tengo una idea, pero es algo arriesgado).-salta y se pone justo en dirección al frente de Freeps. Detras de Lincoln tambien estaba Milky Mocca. Ambos estaban apunto de disparar hacia Lincoln.-¿Me quieren? Entonces lancenme sus mejorer ataques.-

Ambos villanos disparan. Milky dispara una chorrera de mocaccino, mientras Freeps dispara otro rayo de hielo. Lincoln salta y se retuerce en el aire, esquivando ambos disparos. Milky Mocca acaba conjelado, mientras que parte de la chorrera le habia llegado al cañon de Freeps antes de que se congelara, averiandose y alterandose. Lincoln, usando su escudo, destruye la hecatita de Milky Mocca, cubriendo al congelado villano de materia oscura. Lincoln convierte su escudo en un cristal en forma de bellota.

-Villano atrapado en la oscuridad, dejame purificar tu maldad...¡Captura!-captura con el cristal la materia oscura. La identidad de Milky Mocca era el mismo niño de gorra blanca del supermercado.

-¿Don...donde estoy?-

-Freeps aun no se rinde.-apunta a Lincoln, pero el cañon explota en un monton de helado, dejandolo plasmado en la pared. Lincoln habia saltado junto al chico de gorro blanco para protegerlo de un posible daño por la explosión. Aunque todo acabo cubierto de helado.

Lincoln se acerca al villano. Abre el torso de la armadura con el escudo. La hecatita estaba en su pecho. Lincoln la destruye y Freeps es rodeado con materia oscura.

-¡Captura!-con el cristal bellota captura la materia oscura. Flip regresa a la normalidad.

-¿Donde estoy?-

Todo el pueblo regresa a la normalidad. Lincoln se dirige hasta el parque, para descansar sobre un arbol, junto a unas ardillas.

-Me han ayudado mucho ustedes. Pasaré mas seguido por el parque para hablar con ustedes.-

Lincoln se pone a descansar. Le habia bajado el sueño, ya que se habia levantado a las 5 de la mañana cuando apareció Milky Mocca. Pero el descanso de Lincoln pronto seria interrumpido.

En la casa Loud:

-¡Liiiiiincoln!-Lola entrando a la habitación de Lincoln.-No esta. De seguro que está afuera sin el traje de ardilla. Cuando mamá y papá vuelvan...-toma un comic de Lincoln.

-¿Tienes que gritar tanto, Lola?-

-¡Lincoln nos dejo sola y...!-vio a Lana totalmente cubierta de lodo.-¡Lana! ¡Mama y papá te dijeron que no entrarás enlodada en la casa!-

-Pero ellos no estan aqui. ¿Y que haces con las cosas de Lincoln?-

-Lincoln nos la debe por darnos mala suerte y dejarnos sola.-

-Pero no deberiamos romper sus cosas.-

-¡Alejate!-

-¡Dame eso!-

Ambas hermanas forcejean para que una soltase el comic, hasta que Lola le propina una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al piso.

-¡Lana! ¡Lo siento! ¡No queria darte tan fuerte!-

Lana tenia una hecatita adherida en su zapatilla, y esta comienza a reaccionar.

Y en otro lugar, Lucy estaba junto a Haiiku comprando unos articulos de hechizos en una tienda.

-¿De verdad crees que tu hermano da mala suerte?-

-La verdad no lo se. No quiero sentirme excluida de la familia mas de lo que ya estoy. Solo les estoy siguiendo el juego.-

-Lucy, me parece tonto que sigan creyendo esa tonteria. ¿No se supone que llevan 11 años viviendo con él?-

-No creo que esto dure para siempre. Sera cuestión para que mi familia se olvide de...-Lucy es interrumpida, por un fuerte temblor que la hizo caer. Haiiku la ayuda a levantarse.

-¡¿Estas bien, Lucy?!-

-Si. Gracias.-

Ambas goticas salen de la tienda, viendo que habia una gran grieta en la calle.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

Continuará...


	7. Lenideka vs Lodozilla

Lenideka vs Lodozilla

Lincoln estaba teniendo un sueño: se encontraba en lo que parecia ser un altar en medio de una montaña. Estaba una figura humanoide mirando el paisaje.

-¿Hola?-Lincoln, pero la figura no respondia. Da un paso y la figura se da media vuelta. Solo tenia forma humanoide, pero parecia que estaba mirando fijamente a Lincoln.-¿Disculpe...quien es usted y donde estoy?-

-...-le apunta al anillo.

-¿Mi anillo?-pregunta y la figura acierta, moviendo su mano como pidiendole a Lincoln que se aproxime.

-...-le toma con mucha calma su mano y con la punta de su dedo, toca el anillo, comenzando a destellar.

-Lincoln...Lincoln...Lincoln...-se escuchaba. Un fuerte sonido hace despertar a Lincoln. Era una alarma que habia puesto.-¡Lincoln!-era Lisa desde el reloj de Lincoln.

-¿Lisa? Creo que me quede dormido. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que derrote a esos 2?-

-Solo 15 minutos con 19 segundos. Pero surgió otro problema. 2 hecatizados mas aparecieron.-

-¿Otros 2?-

-Te adverti que habria un aumento exponencial de villanos.-

-Dime donde estan e iré por ellos.-

-Uno de ellos se aproxima a tu ubicación justo ahora.-

-¿Cerca de mi?-y se siente una sacudida. Lincoln quedó impresionado. Se trataba de una porrista gigante, pero lo que mas le impresionó fue la persona de quien se trataba: Leni.-¿Leni? ¿Pero como?-

-¡Si, si si! ¡Amor, amor, amor!-gritaba Leni felizmente. Tenía una enorme flor en la cabeza, mientras que en sus manos tenia unos pompones que parecian mas dientes de leon.-¡Todos a amar!-suelta muchas esporas que parecian pelotas de ping pong.

Lincoln se pone a cubierto, tratando de no recibir ninguna espora. Su cola gira, formando una especie de helice que repelia las esporas.

-Wow. No sabia que podia hacer eso. De todas las personas hecatizadas, jamás me esperé que Leni fuera una de ellas.-

-¿Leni? Me cuesta trabajo creer eso, pero ahora que lo dices, ayer la escuche que unas chicas le estaban pidiendo unirse al equipo de porristas. No le tome importancia, pero talves haya tenido algo que ver.-

-¡Te amooooo!-2 personas gritan. Eran Hank y Hawk, que venian corriendo hacia Lincoln. Tenían una flor en la cabeza.-¡Te amoooo!-intertaron abrazar al heroe, pero Lincoln esquiva y los hace estrellarse con un arbol.

-¿Estas viendo esto, Lisa?-

-Esos 2 no son los unicos. Mira a tu alrededor.-Lisa mirando desde un dron. Lincoln se aleja y sube al techo de un edificio cercano. Todas las personas alrededor estaban abrazandose y diciendo cosas como "¡te amo!" "¡viva el amor!" "¡los quiero a todos!".-Esas flores parecen tener un efecto placebo sobre esas personas.-

-¿Intento arrancarselas?-

-Negativo. Es posible que las raices de esas flores esten introducidas en sus cerebros. Podria ser peligroso. Lo unico que puedes hacer es tener cuidado de no recibir una de esas semillas o acabaras igual que los demas.-

-Bien. Trataré de buscar la hecatita rápido y...-A Lincoln se le ocurre una idea.-Lisa, ¿donde esta el otro villano?-

-Salio directo de nuestra casa.-Lisa mirando unas grabaciones.-Y es nuestra unidad fraternal Lana.-

-¿Lana? Otra Loud mas hecatizada.-

-Se convirtió en una versión fangosa de godzilla. O como ella lo llama, "Lodozilla".-

En otra parte del pueblo, Lodozilla, un godzilla de lodo y una altura un poco superior al de Lenideia, avanza comiendo todo lo que encontraba y dejando un rastro de lodo.

-¡Lana! ¡Perdoname por lo que te hice, pero bajame que estoy llena de lodo y estoy mareada!-Lola en la espalda de Lodozilla.

Devuelta con Lincoln.

-Tengo una idea. Dime donde está ahora mismo y conducire a Leni hasta ella.-

-Esta a unos kilometros al este.-

-Bien. Gracias, Lisa.-Corta la llamada.

-¡Amor, amor amor! ¡Lenideka repartirá amor a tooooodo el mundo!-Leni agitando los ponpones y esparciendo mas esporas.

-¡Te amamos, Lenideka!-la gente afectada por las esporas.

-¡Leniiii!-Lincoln llamando su atención, pero la gente seguia gritando.-¡Rayos! No puede escucharme con toda esa multitud gritando. Solo me queda acercarme y hablarle directamente.-

Lincoln suspira y salta por sobre toda la multitud. Para su mala suerte, Lenideka da un salto y camina hacia otro lugar, esparciendo esporas. Corre esquivando a todas las demas personas o haciendo que choquen unas con otra.

Salta hacia unos edificios mas altos y de un salto se cuelga en la falda de Lenideka.

-¿Oh? ¡Una adillita! ¡Me recuerdas a Linky!-trata de tomarla, pero Lincoln aprovecha y salta corriendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro.

-¡Leniii! ¡Alguien necesita un gran abrazo!-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Y donde está?!-

-¡Sigueme!-Lincoln se baja de un salto girando hasta un techo, baja hasta la calle y corre, mientras Lenideka lo persigue.

Lincoln corre hasta por fin encontrar a Lodozilla.

-(Asi que en eso se transformó Lana)¡Lenideka, ella es Lodozilla! ¡Lodozilla, ella es Lenideka!-

quedo mirandola mientras se comia un auto.

-Estas llena de lodo...pero se nota que solo necesitas un gran abrazo.-agita sus manos y libera mas espora.

Lincoln se cubre y las repele con su cola. Cuando se da vuelta para ver como estaba, ninguna espora le hizo daño a Lodozilla, pero a Lola si.

-¡Viva el amor! ¡Vivan todos! ¡Los amooo a todos!-Lola con una flor en la cabeza.

Lodozilla se deciso de las esporar secretandolas con lodo. Lenideka le da un abrazo, pero Lodozilla se desarma para safarse y se vuelve a rearmar.

-¡Groooooaaaa!-grita escupiendo lodo.

-¡No te vas a escapar de mi amor!-Lenideka libera mas esporas y salta para darle un abrazo, pero nuevamente Lodozilla de desarma y se vuelve a rearmar. Lodozilla la ataca con un coletazo, derribandola casi cae sobre Lincoln, aplastando un edificio.-¡No seas malo y dame un abrazo!-dice de manera adorable.

-Debi suponerlo. Su cuerpo esta completamente hecho de lodo. Pero la hecatita debe estar en alguna parte de su cuerpo, ¿pero donde?-

-¡Groooooooaaaaaaaaaa!-Lodozilla escupe una bola de lodo. Lenideka lo esquiva y trata de abrazarlo, pero nuevamente se desarma y se rearma.

-¡Viva el amor!-Lola aun en el cuerpo de Lodozilla.

-¿Por que aun mantiene a Lola en su cuerpo? Como si no quisiera...-se le ocurre algo.-Podria ser...-

Lodozilla escupe a chorro lo que parece ser agua lodosa. Lenideka esquiva y trata de darle otro abrazo, pero Lodozilla le tira una bola de lodo.

Lincoln trepa por la pierna de Lodozilla, a través de escombros de edificios y partes de vehiculos. Logra llegar hasta donde Lola y trata de sacarla.

-Vamos, Lola.-

-¡Te amo, Chipmunk!-

-Si, yo tambien te quiero.-usa un gancho que lanza hasta un edificio y lo usa para despegar a Lola, logrando sacarla. Y cuando caen al edificio, se da cuenta que el verdadero cuerpo de Lodozilla estaba sujetando a Lola de las piernas.-Lo sabia. Tu estabas reteniendo a Lola.-Mirando a Lana, que parecia una chica lagarto y quedando sorprendida. Lodozilla se desarma.

-¿No quieres amor?-Lenideka.

-Te tengo.-Lincoln a Lana, pero ataca con arañazo, y Lincoln se protege con su escudo. Lana da un gruñido y trata de escapar.-¿A donde vas?-salta y la atrapa de la cola, pero se corta.-¡Rayos!-

Lana cae en el monton de lodo, pero con Lincoln que salta y logra atraparla. Nuevamente Lodozilla resurge, pero ahora parece que se hizo mas grande, como unos 60 metros, y con su verdadero cuerpo y el de Lincoln forcejeando.

-¡Grooooooooaaaaaaa!-ahora el rugido se escucha mas fuerte.

-(¿Donde esta la hecatita?)-Lincoln resistiendo y tratando que Lana no se le escape, pero se le escapa. Lincoln se sostiene en un escombros mirando a todas partes. Lana reaparece con la mitad de su cuerpo en el lodo, estirandose y ataca a Lincoln, rasguñando parte de sus oblicuos.-¡Aug!-Lana vuelve a esconderse en lodo. Lincoln vuelve a concentrarse y esperar su proximo ataque. Lana vuelve a salir, pero Lincoln bloquea su razguño.-¡Cerca!-

-Uuuuuuuuh-Lenideka asombrada.-¿Quieres mucho amor? Esta bien. ¡Todos denme mucho amor!-

-¡Te amamos, Lenideka!-la gente afectada. Lo que parece ser energia, o talvez amor, comienzan a salir de las flores de todos los afectados, concentrandose en la flor gigante de la cabeza de Lenideka, haciendo que cambie de forma de una rosa, y Lenideka crezca hasta los 60 metros.-¡Super Lenideka le dara amor a todo el mundo!-las flores de sus manos desaparecen, pero la rosa de su cabeza se cierra por unos momentos.

-(¡Rayos! ¡¿Y ahora que hara Leni?! Lana, sal de donde quieras que estes).-bloquea otro razguño, pero Lana recrea un puño de lodo y le da a Lincoln, que tambien bloqueo el ataque, pero tambien lo mando volando hasta poder sugetarse de otro escombro.-Por poco y no alcanzo.-

-¡Amoooooor miooooooo!-la rosa de Lenideka suelta un gas rosado que comienza a expandirse. Lincoln agita su cola y trata de no respirar, logrando no respirar el gas.

-(respirando agitadamente) Por poco.-se da cuenta que Lana si respiró el gas, y estaba confundida y haciendo murmullos.-Parece que el gas tambien la afecto...-se da cuenta que tiene la hecatita en la espalda.-¡Bien!-atrae a Lana tomando de su mano, pero ve la mucho mas grande mano de Lenideka aproximarse.

-¡Toma todo mi amor!-

-¡Eso es!...Espera...espera...¡Ya!-destruye la hecatita de Lana, convirtiendola en aquella masa amorfa. Lincoln convierte el escudo en el cristal bellota.-Villano atrapado en la oscuridad, dejame purificar tu maldad...¡Captura!-aborbe la masa, y justo a tiempo atrapa a Lana y se sube a los dedos de Lenideka, comenzando a correr sobre su mano y brazo, mientras carga a Lana en su hombro.-Ahora es mas largo.-

-¿He? ¿Donde estoy?-

-Sujetate de mi cuello.-

-¿Chipmunk?-y Lana le hace caso.

-La hecatita...-Alfa.-Esta cerca.-

-Hasta que por fin me hablas de nuevo. ¿Donde esta?-

-En su cuello...por detras.-

-Ven aquiiiii. Quiero darte un graaan beso.-Apunto de tomar a Lincoln con la otra mano. Lincoln apresura el paso hasta llegar a su hombro y colgarse por su cabello.-¿Donde estas?-

Lincoln va de cabello en cabello hasta llegar al cuello, cortando la hecatita.

-¡Villano atrapado en la oscuridad, dejame purificar tu maldad...¡Captura!-Captura toda la masa amorfa, haciendo que Leni vuelva a la normalidad. Lincoln la agarra con su cola y comienzan a caer, pero Lincoln despliega unas membranas de sus costados.-Wow. Como las ardillas voladoras.-Planea, al principio le cuesta, pero ya logra dominarla. Aterriza sobre el techo de un edificio.-Listo. Que tengan buen dia, señoritas...-

-Lincoln.-Lana.

-(¿Me descubrio? ¿Pero como?) Creo que te estas confundiendo...-

-Se que eres tu, Lincoln. ¿Se te olvido que las paredes son delgadas? Fui la unica que te escucho a ti y a Lisa hablando.-

-Tu...-

-No le diré nada a nadie. Lo prometo.-

-¿Donde estoy?-Leni despertando y sobandose la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que Lincoln vuelve a la normalidad, pero en traje de ardilla.

-Hola, Leni.-

-¿Linky? ¿Donde estamos?-

-Que Lana te cuente. Yo voy a buscar a Lola.-y se va corriendo.

-¿He?-Lola. Su flor se marchica y se deshace.-¿Que hago aqui? ¿Hola? ¿Adonde estan todos?-

Mas tarde, los 4 hermanos regresan a la casa Loud.

-Y asi fue como Chipmunk derroto a Leni...deka.-Lana preocupada por la reacción de Leni.

-Lo siento...-Leni apenada.-No queria convertirme en una villana.-

-Leni. No es tu culpa. Nadie tiene la culpa de convertirse en villanos. Ademas, no era tan mala. Repartias amor y alegria (aunque tambien destrozaste casas y autos).-

-Oye, Lincoln. Cuentame. ¿Como me veia de villana?-

-Eras una chica lagarto dentro de un monton de lodo en forma de godzilla que comía todo a su paso.-señalando el rastro de lodo.-Eso es lo que pude ver.-

-¿Ven, chicas? La mala suerte de Lincoln les provocó esto.-Lola.

-Pero si Linky esta con el traje puesto.-

-Si, y se lo saca cuando nadie lo ve. Le dire a mamá y papá que te lo sacaste. Aunque creo que ya lo saben. Con todos los destrozos creo que te darán un mes de castigo.-

-Lola, no olvides que tu fuiste quien me golpeo, asi que tu tambien tienes la culpa.-Lana.

-Por cierto, Leni. ¿Que fue lo que te paso antes de convertirte en Lenideka? ¿No recuerdas nada?-

-Estaba con unos chicos que decian que me veia estupenda para el equipo de porristas...y...y...-apunto de llorar.-¡Me hicieron...una broma!...¡No entiendo, Linky! ¡Por que...siempre debe haber alguien...que te haga daño...aun si eres buena persona!-comienza a llorar, recordando los sucesos que la hicieron transformarse: estaba practicando entre las porristas, hasta que alguien le vierte salsa de tomate desde el techo, mientras todos reian. Leni quedó llorando y diciendo: "¿Por que tiene que haber gente asi?" "¿Por que no todos pueden ser buenos?".

-Lo siento, Leni. No debi preguntar...-Leni abraza a Lincoln y sigue llorando.

Ya mas tarde, todos se reunieron en la casa Loud. La habitación de Lincoln fue la unica que fue destrozada, ademas del techo del pasillo.

-¿Ves, Lincoln? ¿Ves lo que pasa por andar sin el traje?-Rita.

-Ademas de la casa, tus hermanas me dijeron que se convirtieron en villanas.-

-Yo...-Lincoln recuerda lo que le dijo Lisa.-Si. Me quité el traje, y no volveré a usarlo.-Estaba por sacarse el traje, pero Lynn lo frena.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Está apunto de comenzar el próximo campeonato de soccer y no quiero que tu mala suerte arruine mi primer juego!-

-¡Ya no queremos mas problemas con tu mala suerte, Lincoln!-

-¿O me mandarán a mi habitación? Está destruida.-

-Puedes dormir en el sofá con el traje puesto, o puedes dormir en el patio sin el traje. Ya causaste demasiados problemas.-

-Muy bien. Sin el traje.-

-Entonces quédate afuera.-le cierran la puerta en la cara.

Lisa y Lana salen a escondidas y junto a Lincoln, entran al laboratorio secreto. Lisa curaba las heridas de Lincoln.

-¡Wooow!-Lana.

-No te muevas tanto, Lincoln. O el escaner no saldra bien.-

-¿Es necesario estos examenes, Lisa? Solo tengo el rasguño y la quemadura.-

-Hay que descartar cualquier patogeno que se haya alojado en tu cuerpo, y cualquier lesion traumática. Como heroe, tu mismo deberias saber que siempre debes estar en condiciones para tu próxima misión.-

-¿Y estas piedras son de los villanos que venciste?-Lana mirando las galactitas recolectadas.

-Son galactitas. La forma corrompida se llamas hecatitas y parece que estan dispersas por todo el pueblo.-

-¿Pero por que son de diferentes colores?-

-No lo sabemos. Alfa siempre se queda callado y nos deja en suspenso.-

-¿Alfa? ¿Asi se llama la piedra que tu tienes?-

-Lana. Todas las explicaciones vendrán luego. Ahora, haznos el favor de buscar la comida que nuestras unidades parentales nos prepararon. Solo diles que estamos en el refugio, pero no digas nada del laboratorio secreto.-

-Es un secreto.-hace un gesto de boca cerrada. Lana sale del bunker a buscar la cena, pero casi se cae apenas sale, porque Lucy estaba esperando afuera.-¡Lucy!-

-Perdon. No quise asustarte. Solo quiero hablar con Lincoln.-

-Lincoln está ahi.-señalando la casa de perro de Charles.

-Se que esta en el refugio. Lo vi entrando con Lisa y contigo.-

-Eh...Lucy, vamos a buscar las cenas de Lincoln y Lisa y luego hablas con él.-mientras oprime un boton en su bolsillo que era una pequeña alarma para que Lincoln y Lisa regresen al bunker.

Continuara...


End file.
